Sapno se Bhare Naina
by Preetz
Summary: Every day we see many dreams. Some during the day and some in sleep... Some materialise, some wont. But that shouldn't stop you from believing in dreams! What is life when you stop dreaming? For my frnd Daya's girl :) R & R.
1. Prologue

Summary: Every day we see many dreams. Some during the day and some in sleep... Some materialise, some wont. But that shouldn't stop you from believing in dreams! What is life when you stop dreaming? Includes all jodis. For my frnd Daya's girl :)

**A/N:-** Heya folks!

Another new story. Yup this is for my dear friend Roo. As a return gift for her…

Yar tumhari gift bohot precious tha, bohot accha tha. This is nothing in comparision. But hoping it will make u smile!

All other readers- Hope ya guys enjoy too! :*

**Read on-**

**Note-** Dareya are married here. And the whole team is included. All jodis- Rajvi, abhirika, dareya & hehe ishyant will also be there!

**Characters-**

**Ruhana-** Ruhana is a cheerful 22 yr old college going girl. Like all normal girls she has dreams & aspirations. She wants a nice sarkari naukri, wants to buy a new home, make her parents proud. So that's why she lands in Mumbai… to pursue her dreams & may be pursue her dream life partner…

**& entire CID team are characters in this fic.**

**. . . . . . / \ . . . . . .**

**Prologue-**

A beautiful 22 yr old girl is seen sitting in her room at her home in Jodhpur-

She's writing for her blog-

'_Sapne.. kya hai sapne? Jo hum neend mei dekhte hai? wo? Ya fir jo khule aankhon se baaton baaton mei dikhaayi dete hai. ya fir wo jo mehnat karne se saakar hojaate hai. ya wo jo naa chahte hue bhi khudaa ki razi se apne aap haqeeqat mei badal jaate hai? Kya hai yeh sapne? Kyu dekhti hu main sapne…'_

'_sapne tho sab dekhte hai. kuch sapne kabhi sach nhi hote, aisa kahaa jaata hai. par mera manna hai ki shiddat se koshish karne se kuch bhi sakaar ho sakta hai. bas shiddat aur neki ho sapne mei. Aur sapna sirf wo nhi jo neend mei dekhte hai. sapna woh hai, jo kisi k ankhon mei khushi ki jhalak banke dikhta hai… sapna wo hai jo raaton ka neend udaa deta hai. jo zindgi jeene k liye ek waja banjaate hai-"_

Ruhi admires what she has written.

"Blog tho acha hai Ruhi betiya. Ab tere sapne na jaane kab sach honge!"

She sighs as she posts it on her blog.

Soon her mum calls her from veranda.

"Ruhi beta dekho khat aaya hai…"

She goes nd lazily opens the envelope. A 1000 watt smile forms on her lips!

"Ohh god! Meri admission letter hai. PG ka Mumbai versity se oyee hoyee!"

She hugs her mum who kisses her on the cheek. The smile vanishes soon-

"par main naukri karna chahti hu mum. Nd Mumbai. Main tum logo se duur nhi jaa saktii…"

She becomes sad again. Ruhi's dad comes to console her.

"Ruhii tumhari naukri lag gayi samjho.."

"kya kaise papa? Meri tho bank exam ka result aaya nhi.."

"aajayega re… bade bade sapne dehna galat nhi hai. lekin jo mauka aaya hai usey nhi gawaana chahiye…"

"Mumbai mei PG kar. Saat mei ek aisi naukri hai jo tumhari hosh udaadegi. Khushi se paagal hojaogi tum!'

So soon Ruhi comes to know that she will be assisting the CID team as a computer technician during day & she gears up to attend evening classes at Mumbai uni.

**. . .**

**Next day **

**Morning time-**

Ruhi steps onto the roadz of Mumbai with her dad.

"Mumbai.. mere sapno ki nagari.. here I come!"

She can't hide her excitement. She's excited abt her course! And more excited to meet the famous CID team from the city whom she admired since ages!

Father & daughter reach a nice looking home.

A woman opens the door & invites her inside. She has short shoulder length hair & beautiful eyes.

"Arey Ruhaana… aagayi tum?"

"Haan Dii"

Shreya hugs Ruhana inviting her.

"I hope bacchii k waje se tum logo ko pareshaani nhi hogii shreya.." her dad says-

"arey nhi nhi ji. Ruhaana yaha rahei hume khushi hogi… and honestly paying guest ki tarah nhi. Meri behen banke rahegi Ruhi. Plz aap paise dekar hume sharminda mat karna.."

Shreya smiles.

Dad & Ruhi share a moment-

"Ruhi beta.. I will miss you.."

"miss you too papa. Skype pe aajana roz.. aap aur mamma bhi.."

"sure beta…"

Ruhi hugs her dad n he kisses her check. They part ways.

Ruhana's dad thanks Dareya and leaves.

**. . .**

Shreya asks Ruhi to freshen up & shows her room.

"Ruhii.. kabhi kisi cheez ki zarurat ho tho Di ko yaad karna OK.."

She sees Ruhi is mum.

"kya hua? Abhi se dad ko miss kar rhi ho? Ruhi. Kuch paana hai na.. tho aisa kuch khona padta hai. aur iss case mei tumhare mum-dad ka saat. But don't worry. Woh jaldi hi tumse milne aayenge.."

"thank you Di.."

"aur hum hai na. And your Daya sir!"

"Daya sir… aap.. bohot acche hai. I think main yaha bohot khush rahungi. Hmm mum-dad ko miss karungi bt skype hai na. kaam chalaa lungi.. aur apne sapne sach karne k baad hi ghar jaungi.."

"that's my Roo…"

Shreya hugs her & leaves. Ruhi smiles. Shreya was her dad's former student & like an elder sister. That's why her dad has chosen her place for Ruhi. So that she won't be alone in that huge city… _how caring he is!_

"love you dad. Thank you for caring so much…"

She smiles and proceeds to take a shower.

**. . .**

Later Ruhi has breakfast & has a small chat with Daya,

There's a case so her most fav officer Daya leaves for duty after patting her head…

Ruhi smiles. She's going to live with her most fav CID officer, her inspiration, her biggest reason to smile.

Soon Shreya too leaves to bureau. Ruhi is alone at home but a constant smile is playing on her lips. She unpacks her bag, settles in her room reading a novel…

She slowly dozes off, the long journey from Rajasthan to Mumbai has been tiresome-

_She is in a garden looking around. Beautiful roses bloom around her, the cold morning breeze caresses her face. Her hairs fly in the wind. She walks, slightly holding up her ankle length dress, carefully so that the wet ground doesn't stain the garment._

_There's a commotion. Many people's voices are heard. She looks around baffled. But she smiles as she finds him. With his arms outstretched. She rushes to him & he hugs her. He's a foot taller than her clad in a nice black suit._

_He caresses her hairs at the back and whispers an apology-_

"_I'm sorry Ruhi. I'm so sorry… aagey se aisa nhi karunga.."_

_She smiles & looks up to see his face for the first time-_

***thud***

The novel she's holding falls onto the floor n she wakes up cursing her luck.

"fir se wohi sapnaa… aur wohi ruk gaya.. chehra v nhi dekh paayi.. har baar ki tarah…"

She sighs. This dream, that fascination for her dream boy seemed to keep her on an edge. She knows life isn't a fairy tale. But her girly heart craved, longed to see a glimpse of the man who plagued her dreams-

"Paagal hai Ruhi. Daya sir sunenge tho kya sochenge? Shreya Di bhi tujhe pagal samjhegi. Sapno ki duniya se bahar aao…"

She chides herself. Its almost lunch time & she feels hungry.

That's when someone knocks the door.

She answers it-

"Daya sir aap yaha?" *smiles*

"idher se ghusar raha tha tho socha tumse milke jaunga.." *cute smile*

"so sweet.. "

"tum kaisi ho? Akele koi problem tho nhi na?"

"nhi nhi. Main thik hu. Thank you…"

Daya steps inside n goes into the kitchen to drink some water. Ruhi stands there watching if it's a dream-

"bolo kya khaaogi?"

"sir main- mai kya.." *smiles again*

"arey haa Ruhi tum. Feel at home bachhi.. waise ek baar chakh k dekhho mere haat ka khaana. Baar baar khaane ka mann karega"

"woh tho karega hi sir.. I mean bohot suni aapk khane ki tareef"

"chalo. Main tumhareliye sandwich banaata hu…"

So Daya sets off to make some sandwiches. Ruhi keeps admiring her idol as he works.

"Kya dekh rahi ho Ruhi.."

"kuch nhi sir.."

"arey bolo na. dost samjho mujhe. Sirf Shreya hi nhi, ab main bhi hu tumhareliye. Humesha. Bolo kya hai…"

Daya gives her a sweet smile & Ruhi has happy tears in her eyes…

"thank you sir…"

"arey nhi nhi emo nhi hote bacchii… smile karo.."

He smiles…

"waise kuch kehne wali thi tum.."

"kuch nhi sir. Bas aapki smile bohot pyari hai."

"aww thank you. Tumhari bhi bohot pyari hai Ruhi… keep smiling OK… "

"thanks sir… I will. "

So sandwiches are done. Roo & Daya sit down by dining table to have them-

"wah sir.. kamaal hai ye tho.. aap roz aise khud banate hai kya?"

"hmm kabhi kabhi banaaleta hu, aaj tum bhi ho tho befikr banaa diya. Warna Shreya ko buraa lag jayega ki ussk hote hue main rasoi mei aagaya" *laughs*

She admires him. Everything about him is awesome. His smile, his eyes, his look, his laugh, his nature…

His mobile rings again.

"aah Abhijeet ka call hai Ruhii main-"

"sr. Inspector Abhijeet hai na?" *excited tone*

"haan… mera dost!" *smiles*

"wow sir bohot sunaa aapk bare mei. Aapke dosti k barei mei. Sapne jaisa lag raha hai main yaha itne bade logo k saat.."

"badii unchayiaan tum bhi chuu logi Ruhi. Waise itne bhi bade log nhi hai hum…" *cute smile*

Aww how humble he is! Ruhi just smiles.

"thank you sir…"

"jaldi se khaana khatm karo. Darwaaza lock karna. Be careful. And zarurat ho tho mujhe call karna.."

He gives her his number.

"College kab shuru hoga?"

"barso sir.."

"good.. tho fir kal tumhe bureau mei sab se milaa dunga!"

"kya? Sab se? OMG"

"haa haa… sab se! take care Ruhi. Sham ko milte hai.."

"bye sir…"

"byee Ruhi.."

So Daya sir leaves & Ruhi locks the door. Her day has just begun…

_Who knows when dreams may turn into reality!_

**. . . . . . . **

**A/N:** Alright! Small intro. Nxt chapter Ruhii will meet the team & she will be playing an important role in the bureau & well it seems her mystery man is somewhere around…

Kaisa lagaa first chap! I know thora bakwaas hai… agey it will improve!

**Written for my pyari behnaa.. hope she likes. Hope other readers like too!**

**Plz do rvw guys!**


	2. It all starts here

**A/N: thank you guys! Thanks to all those who reviewed**

**Daya's girl- **I'm so happy yar. Kya batau main 3 rvws! Ek saat.. thank you! Love ya loadz. I'm glad I could make u smile & that my effoorts paid off. Smile karti raho sis :* hoppe this chapter can widen ur smile further :*

**SS- **include karliya tumhe v.. hope ya like. Love ya re :*

**Purpleangel1, saraswati Dahal, shilpa, ritesh, crazyforpurvi, raveena, bshreena, guests- thank you everyone!**

**Rajvi girl- **yea I knw wat u mean.. thnx! This story is for my friend. so I made it realistic. Hope ya get wat I mean ;)

**. . .**

**Sapnon se Bhare Naina**

**. . .**

**Chapter one-**

**It all starts here**

**. . .**

Ruhi could hardly sleep that night, the anticipation of meeting her fav officers, staying with her idol seemed to have driven off her sleep.

**Next day-**

Ruhi happily enjoys sandwiches which her Dii made.

"Wah Dii.. aise sandwiches maine tab khaye jab aap Jodhpur mei humare yaha rehti thi. Itne saal baad inka swaad aur badh gaya hai-"

Shreya just kisses her on cheek-

"Pagli, agar kuch badh gaya hai woh hai humare beech ka pyar-"

"wo tho hai Di…"

Ruhi smiles at her taking another bite.

**Daya- **"arey bhai thoda pyar hume bhi dedo…"

Shreya serves some sandwiches to Daya n glares at him playfully while Ruhi giggles-

**Daya- **"mera matlub hai mujhe v shamil karo. Ab hum sab ek pariwar hai. hai na?"

**Ruhi- **"sach mei sir. Pariwar ki tarah hi mehsus hota hai yaha rehkar- ye sab.. itna pyar dekh k main khush hu…"

Dareya smile. Shreya too joins them on dining table

**Daya- **"abhi tho tum pure pariwar se mili nahi. Kyu Shreya…"

**Shreya- **"bilkul. Ruu tum sirf Dii aur Daya sir se mil ho. Bureau jaogi na wahaa hogi humari pariwar-"

**Daya- **"pura ka pura team…"

Everyone smile & finish off breakfast talking about general stuff-

All get up n wash hands… a moment later…

**Ruhi- **"sach mei sir. Ye pal bohot special hai. ek ek pal jo maine aapk saat bitaaya. Sab special hai. ab main CID ka hissa ban gayi.. tho aur v special hai. Inn moments ko main bohot sambhal k rakhungi… humesha.."

Daya just gives her best of smiles & hugs her from side… that friendly gesture brings a huge smile on Ruhi's face. Happy tears form in her eyes which she brushes off soon-

**Shreya- **"tho rakhlo sambhal k…"

Both Ruhi & Daya look confused for a moment but as soon as they see Shreya standing before them with a camera in her hand, they smile-

**Shreya- **"arey chalo. Aur smile karo. Pose tho do bhai."

Ruhi smiles big… She's posing for a photo with Daya sir… her Daya sir… who has a friendly arm around her shoulders-

*click*

**Shreya- **"one more…"

*click*

**Shreya- **"perfect!"

**Daya- **"photos.. camera, bohot accha idea tha Shreya…"

**Shreya- **"of course intelligent hu main.."

**Daya- **"aakhir biwi kiski hai…"

Shreya jus smiles & shakes her head.. Daya grins n grabs the camera…

**Daya- **"ab behnon ki baari… chalo poses dedo.. "

the ladies happily obey…

*click*

*click*

.

.

.

So Ruhi & Shreya pose in a variety of ways that poor Daya almost faints & begins to feel drained out-

**Daya- **"baap re! Itnee photos. Itne poses… thank god ruk gaye…"

**Ruhi- **"dikhaao kaise aaye hai sir!"

**Shreya- **"acche hai.."

**Daya- **"awesome"  
everyone admire the photos.. the clock chimes 9 & its time to leave-

**Shreya- **"nau bajgaye. Hailaa ACP sir daatenge-"

**Daya- **"chalo chalo sab-"

**Shreya- **"u cant be late on first day Roo-"

So everyone rush out & get into Dareya's car-

Shreya makes Ruhi sit beside Daya in front & sits in the back seat checking a file-

**daya**- "ready Roo?"

**ruhi- **"ready Sir…"

Daya & Ruhi exchange another smile & are set off towards the bureau.

**. . .**

**Meanwhile bureau's cafeteria-**

Two girls are talking over a table-

One of the girls is very tall and lean, other is of moderate height, fair looking, sweet & beautiful-

"Arey itna nhi khaa sakti main moti hojaungii.."

"ek pizza khaane se kuch nhi hoga.."

"Plz Tarika. Main already nervous hu ki aaj pehla din hai forensic mei… tum aur nervous mat banaao… kuch nhi khaana mujhe.."

"arey par ruko-"

"bas main kuch nhi sunungi.."

The girl walks off ignoring the other girl's words not even knowing where she's walking-

"arey sree dekh k chalo-"

Tarika yells but its already late. Sree has bumped into someone, lost her footing nd is about to fall backwards- but that someone saves her-

Sree looks at him baffled. He's at least a foot or two taller than her, looking utterly handsome, semi dark skin, hair falling onto his face nd that leather jacket- uff.

He too seemed lost for a bit but then steadies her letting go off her hand-

She stands hugging her coat & bag-

"uh umm… thank you…"

She looks at him. The guy just nods & smiles…

"dhyan rakhiye gaa…"

Before he can speak further-

"Oye kavin!"

Someone calls him & he looks at his friends who have already walked inside to occupy a table-

"idher aana bhai..."

"coming…"

Sree looks on as Kavin goes giving her another smile.

She leaves glancing back apologetically at Tarika & soon smiles as she remembers what just happened-

"Kavin… Accha naam hai…"

And she hurries towards her lab chiding herself for her clumsy meet with him.

**Meanwhile-**

Kavin joins his friends. He greets them all & they begin to have some snacks. He turns to see if the pretty girl he bumped into is there. He then finds Tarika, but before he can ask who the girl is, Tarika too leaves the cafeteria in a hurry.

**. . / \ . .**

**A while later-**

Daya introduces Ruhi to everyone.

**Freddy- **"Hello Ruhi…"

**pankaj-** "Hii Ruhi…"

**Ruhi- **"Hello sir. Hello. Namaste-"

**Purvi, Rajat, everyone- **"Welcome to CID Ruhi…"

**Ruhi- **"thank you sir. Thanks everyone."  
**acp sir- **"mujhe ummeed hai tum puri imaandari se apna kaam karogi."

**Ruhi- **"haan sir. Main wada karti hu ki apni jee-jaan lagaa dungi desh ki seva mei…"

**Acp sir- **"Very Good…"

**Daya- **"yeh puri imaandari se kaam legi. Isski 1000% guarantee main deta hu sir.. aur 2000% Shreya degi…"

**Nikhil- **"arey wah aate hi Daya sir aur Shreya ka dil jeet liya tumne-"

Ruhi smiles.

**Ruhi- **"thank you sir. I feel blessed ki I'm here. Aap sab k saat… staying with Shreya Di & Daya sir, working for CID, its amazing! Bas ummeed hai main Daya sir aur Di k liye bojh na banjau.."

**Daya- **"arey itni pyari bacchii bojh kaise ho sakti hai?"

**Shreya- **"haan aur khabardar jo dobara bojh kaha tho. Waise v humara ghar suna-suna lagta hai. kabhi kabhi mere baat ye (daya) sunte v nhi. Ab tho meri behen hogi jise main sab kuch bataa sakuu.. yeh acchi baat hai na…"

Ruhi smiles big in return. Shreya goes on-

**Shreya- **"arey tu meri behen hai Ruhi. Sagii nhi hai tho kya hua! Rishte, rishte har baar khoon se nhi bante. Dil se bhi tho bante hai…"

**Ruhi-** "sahii kaha Dii. Jaise aap sab logon k beech bane hai…"

**Daya- **"woh tho hai… hum sab alag-alag jagah se aaye. Jab aaye the tab ajnabi the. Lekin ab ek pariwar hai hum. Ek team jise koi nhi tod sakta.."

**Rajat- **"sahii kaha sir.. one for all. All for one!"

**Ruhi- **"kamaal ki bonding hai sir. Aisi dosti itna pyar.."

**Daya- **"bacchii. Bohot jaldi tumhe bhi milega. Sab ka pyar.."

**Dushyant- **"haan Ruhi dekhna. Jald hi tum bhi sab ki dost banjaugi.. " *smiles*

**Ruhi- **"thank you sir…" *smiles back*

**Daya- **"god! Kitne baar thank you bolti hai… koi roko iss ladki ko" *laughs*

Everyone laugh..

**Daya- **"yaad rakho bacchii jahaa pyar hai waha taqraar bhi hogi.."

**Rajat- **"aur bohot se kaarname.."

**Abhijeet- **"aur masti bhi…"

**Vineet- **"pyar bhi bohot hai yaha.."

**Kavin- **"ab inhe hi dekho.. Mr & Mrs Rajat kumar.."

Rajvi blush and smile.

**Kavin- **"daya sir & Shreya hai hi…"

**Pankaj- **"aur humare team k romeo & Juliet jinhe happy ending mila hai.. Abhijeet sir aur Doctor Tarika…"

**Abhijeet- **"bas bas bhai bohot hogayi pyar ki baatei.. ACP sir k saamne.."  
**acp sir- **"kyu bhai.. main pyar nhi karta kya? Main insaan nhi hu?"

**Daya- **"arey sir.. humara matlub wo nhi tha.."

**ACP sir- **"main v tho pyar karta hu tum sab se.. apne pariwar se bhi.. apne desh se bhi…"

**Abhijeet- **"we know that sir!"

**All- **"and we love you too…"

Ruhii just smiles. She doesn't know.. _itna pyar, kaise? Kya mujhe kab ye sab milega_

Ishita breaks her silence..

**Ishu-** "so Ruhi. Tum jodhpur se ho?"

**Ruhi- **"haan…"

**Ishu-** "great! I love the forts there. Wahaa k flora & fauna.. absolutely love those things.. ahhh.. waha jaana chahti hu yar…"

Dushyant clears his throat..

**Dushyant- **"Ab yeh tho ped-paudhe patthar se hi pyar karegi kyu ki koi insaan thodi na hai iss planet mei jo isse return mei pyar karei.."

**Ishu-** "Oye! Chupkar… warna teri zuban kheech k tere haat mei rakhdungi.. main aayi hu chandigarh se!"

**Dushyant- **"aye waddi aayi. Sambhal k baat kar. Main tera senior hu senior. Samjhi! Main v hu Chandigarh da munda. Mujse pangaa na le tu.."

**Freddy- **"fir shuru hogaye…"

**Kavin- **"kavii nhi sudherte ye log.."

**Ishu-** "Wadda aaya senior banke. Rey tere se do saal choti hu ye meri galati nhi hai. warna main na teri super senior banjaati.."

**Dushyant- **"ha ha lekin nhi ho naa… tujhe wo chance iss janam mei tho nhi milega"

**Ishu-** "tu apna moo band rakh warna tujhe cheeti banaake masal dungi.."

**Dushyant- **"accha.. chalo aajao tho fir.. dekhte hai kismei kitna hai dum.."

**Daya- **"arey bas bas! Maana ki hum duty mode pe nhi, isska matlub ye nhi ki chuhe-billi ki tarah lado tum log.. woh bhi ACP sir k saamne?"

**Ishu & Dushyant-** "Sorry sir.."

**Daya- **"Hmm.."

**Ishu-** "aah-" *stumbles*

Ishu almost falls but Dushyant catches her.

**Dushyant- **"kya hua Ishu?" *steadies her*

**Ishu-** "thora sar ghum raha hai… woh kal fasting ki naa.. aaj v breakfast nhi kii tho.."

**Dushyant- **"kamaal hai. chudail kahiiki… apna dhyan v nhi rakh sakti tum.."

Ishu smiles weakly.

**Abhi- ** "Dushyant cafeteria lejaao sey.. kuch khilaado.."

**Dushyant- **"ji sir.."

So the two friends cum enemies walk off. Dushu holds her hand as she walks…

**Ishu-** "main thik hu yar.."

**Dushyant- **"eee kaha tik hai! aur kitna ladti hai mujhse!"

**Ishu-** "kya karu ladne se accha hojata hai mera din.."

**Dushyant- **"paagal.."

And the duo vanish from other's vision…

Everyone sigh. This is what they see every day.. _pehle lado fir care karo.._

**Pankaj- ** "najaane kaise dost hai ye dono.. ladte bhi hai aur pyar bhi karte hai ek dusre se.."

**Ruhii thinks- **"Dosti bhi hai, pyar bhi, thoda taqraar bhi… aisa pyar sab ko mile. Najaane mujhe kab milega.."

**ACP sir-**"OK ab bohot hui masti. Everyone back to work…"  
and so they grab their files & a long day begins.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Nxt chapter- Roo & sree talk abt dreams… some team moments & MM ki entry ;)**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** hehe SS hope ya like what I wrote. If not bataao. I will change.

So Daya's girl- my sis kaisa h chap? Hope I dint disappoint u. MM se milne k liye thora wait karna padega :D :P

Both my sis- this is jus trailer. Picture baaki h ;) love ya both :*

I hope my two sweeties & all others liked this chap.

**A small edit. Ruhi has joined CID as new inspector. Small change in plot-**

**P.S.** Guys this is just beginning, tho chapters aise filler kinda honge. Don't worry you will enjoy as story progresses :D

**Plz do rvw! :D**


	3. The meeting

**A/N**: **thanks to all those who liked & rvwd. Specially to my both sis's :***

I'm glad u guys liked the updt. Love ya both! Hope ya enjoy this too :*

OK alright if u guys read closely, u guys will understand that Ruhii & sree are different individuals.

**Ruhii/Ruhana- inspector in CID.**

**Sree- newly joined forensic doctor…**

So hope sab clear hai. ab aagey-

_**. . .**_

_**-Sapno se Bhare Naina-**_

_**. . .**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**-The meeting-**_

_**. . .**_

Kavin wraps up his breakfast soon and rushes out to find Tarika. He just dint know why_… he wanted to know who that pretty girl is._ He goes to lab hoping to find Tarika there… he'd ask Tarika about her.

_**. .**_

_**Forensic lab-**_

But there inside is the same girl standing & examining a test tube-

She seems to be nervous… she's biting nails continuously... n taking deep breaths while observing the test tube, putting it over flame-

***clank***

The test tube breaks due to overheating & she chides herself.

**Girl- **"kya kar diya tumne! Ae Ki Korle tumii…"

He smiles as he watches her. He doesn't know what's wrong with him. Why did he want to know who she was… well he wanted to ask Tarika but now the answer is before him-

He can see this girl is a new forensic doctor.

**Girl- **"Sree sree.. very bad girl! Test tube tod diya. Pehle hi din. Salunkhe sir kya sochenge…"

He smiles a bit. So her name is Sree, accha naam hai. She clears the remains of shattered glass & wipes the table with a cloth-

**Sree- **"very bad girl… kuch nhi aata tumhe.. itni nervous ho tho kaam kaise karoge? Sab se kaise milogii.."

She brushes some of her hair falling onto her forehead aside… still not looking around… and he finds it cute-

**Sree- **"clumsy ho tum… tomake-"

**Kavin-** "khub sundar dekhte"

That answer in bengali makes her jump-

She looks around to spot him. It's him, the same guy she bumped into. What was his name? _Kavin yes... and what's he doing here…_

**Kavin-** "ghabraayiye mat.. woh tho maine aise hi boldiya. Taaki aapki nervousness door hojaye…"

He's standing near the door, smiling coolly. She doesn't know what to say… so she smiles weakly.

**Kavin-** "but isska mutlub nhi ki woh jhoot hai. I mean what I said-"

She looks at him, slightly shocked expression & then a small smile erupts on her face… and he smiles noticing it.

**Kavin-** "aapki smile v sundar hai. bas isee tarah muskuraate kaam kijiye… you will do great!"

She smiles again. He likes it-

**Kavin thinks-** 'Kavin! Get a grip. Woh kya sochegi. Tum senior inspector ho. Koi flirt nhi… kisi ne tumhe yaha dekha tho kya samjhenge'

She is lost in thoughts for a moment. So he wants to encourage her… she looks up to say thanks but finds he's already gone…

Sree smiles a bit and resumes her work, _familiarizing with the lab._

**. . . / \ . .**

Meanwhile everyone in bureau is doing respective paper works. There's no case…

Ruhii is reading a file seriously when someone taps her on the shoulder-

**Daya- **"Itnii seriously file padh rahi ho. Kya hua?"

**Ruhii- **"kuch nhi sir. Bas aise hi… pehla din hai tho…"

**Daya- **"agar tumhe kuch chahiye tho bas Daya sir ko yaad karna…"

**Ruhii- **"of course sir. Sab se pehle aap hi ko yaad karungiii" *smiles*

**Daya- **"and tumhari Shreya Dii bhi tho hai.." *cute smile*

**Ruhii- **"haan sir…"

**Daya- **"and everyone here is helpful. Kuch bhi chahiye tho don't hesitate…"

**Ruhii- **"that's so sweet sir… thank-"

**Daya- **"na na. apno ko thanks nhi bacchii.."

He pats her shoulder and goes to speak something with Abhi. Ruhii adores him once more before resuming her work.

**. . .**

**At Same time, in Forensic Lab-**

There in lab Sree, Tarika and Vaibhav are enjoying their work… and are now laughing hard at something Salunkhe said-

**Sree-** "hahaha O my god! Sir aap kitne funny ho. Jitney intelligent ho utne funny ho aur acche bhi hai…"

**Salunkhe- **"thank you beta… abhi tho kuch nhi dekhe tumne. Aagey aagey dekho Salunkhe k jalwe…"

**Tarika- **"sree. Sir ko na gussa bhi bohot aata hai, tho sambhal k haa…"

**Salunkhe- **"arey gussa aata nhi bacchii. Gussa dilaaya jaata hai mujhe…"

**Sree-** "kon sir? Kon dilaaa hai gussa aapko?"

**Salunkhe- **"hai koi…"

Tarika keeps mum while Salunkhe remembers his beloved colleague, certain inspector…

**Salunkhe- **"sr. inspector Abhijeet naam hai uss virus ka…"

**Tarika- **"virus? Sir Abhijeet ko aap virus kaha?"

**Salunkhe- **"aur nhi tho kya? Woh jab bhi lab mei aata hai, bas mujhe gussa, BP dilaake hi jaata hai…"

**Tarika- **"hmmm. Aise kehte hai, baad mei woh nhi aaya tho miss karte hai…"

**Salunkhe- **"arey yahi tho hai… yeh bhi ek tarah ki mohabbat hai bacchii…"

**Sree-** "main samjhi nhi sir. Yeh kaisa pyar hai sir?"

**Salunkhe- **"waqt do bacchii.. aahista aahista sab samajh jaogi… aur haan agar kisi tarah ki help chahiye tho puchlena… main kya! Yaha har koi tumhari madad k liye khada hojayega"

**Sree-** "hmm thank you sir…"

**Salunkhe- **"arey thanks nhi kehte bacchii…"

**Sree-** "sach mei sir. Main bohot nervous thi ki yaha sab kaise honge. Ab thoda thik hai. aap se iss tarah baat ki… accha laga. Maine socha yaha sab serious type k honge.. aur main kisi se gul mil nhi paungii."

**Salunkhe- **"honge na. serious honge. Koi case aajaye tho serious hona padta hai… warna CID waale nhi chodenge hume. Ghus jaate hai lab mei. Aur tumhare wo ACP gusse mei aise ghoorte hai.. ravan ki tarah…"

**All-** "hahaha…"

Everyone laugh as Salunkhe mimics his friend aka ACP.

**Salunkhe- **"sahii naam diya sab ne ussko..

**Vaibhav- **"Ravan…"

The four of them enjoy talking about general stuff, technical to kitchen politics and everything. It's a nice beginning, sree feels.

**. . / \ . . .**

**That afternoon-**

The entire team has fun chatting n having lunch together. All have a great time. Everyone leaves… except for two girls who have just formed a bond of friendship-

**Sree & Ruhi stay back chatting for a while.**

"tum humesha doctor banna chahti ho kya sree?"

"nahi Ruhi… woh bas dad ka sapna tha. Tho mujhe banna padaa…"

"tho tumhara sapna kya tha?"

"umm.. software engineer? but its ok… I love this job… bus ye nervousness naa ho tho aur accha hota! Hahaha"

"is mei hasne waali baat kya hai."

"woh aise hi laughter therapy. Tension duur karaane k liye tha. tum bolo… tum inspector banna chahti thi?"

"umm nhi. Mujhe sarkari noukri chahiye thi acchi wali. But yea Daya sir ko dekh k obviously cop banne ka mann tha…"

"great aakhir tumhare sapne sach hue.."

"kahaa yar.. aur bhi sapne hai. kuch sapne shayad sapne hi reh jaate hai.. jaisa tumhara!"

"nhi nhi Ruhi kabhi kabhi dusron k sapnon ko, apne sapne banaane mei bohot khushi milti hai. jaise mujhe mili hai. I'm not upset. kyu ki dad ka sapna sach hua jab mei doctor bangayi, dad khush... tho main bhi khush…"

"wow so sweet. tum bohot sweet bacchii ho re!"

"haha thanks Nani…"

"Nanii? Tumne mujhe Nani kahaa?"

"haha ab main bacchii hu tho tum Nani…" *laughs*

"haha anything for you sree." *laughs*

"great Ruhi. I'm glad I found you. I think we will be great friends…"

"same here…"

Both exchange a smile.

"yup! Arey salunkhe sir ka msg.. gotta go re byee…"

"ok jao main v bureau chalti hu."

"byee Ruu…"

"byee byee…"

"and Ruu.."

"hmm.."

"I wish tumhare saare sapne sach hojaye. Jaldi sach hojayenge dekhna…"

"aww bless. Thanks bacchii.."

"byee Nani…"

And Ruhi smiles admiring the bond that she newly formed.

**. . .**

That day passes in a blur. Ruhi has a smile on her face all day long. She greets everyone before leaving-

**Ruhi- **"aaj sab se milke bohot accha lagaa sir.."

**Dushyant- **"hume bhi Ruhi. It's a pleasure to have young dedicated officers like you-"

**Ruhi- **"thank you-"

**Dushyant- **"arey yar! Kahaa na.. mat bolo aise thnx. baat baat pe thank you!"

**Ruhi- **"sorry sir.."

**Ishu- **"ruhii tumne woh nhi suna? Dosti mei no sorry & no thank you!"

**Daya- **"sahi kaha Ishita… aur hum sab dost hai, pariwar hai… yaad rakhna tum!"

**Ruhi- **"sure sir.. yaad rakhungi. Ab tho sab kuch aap hi hai mereliye iss sheher mei… sach mei abhi tho mile hai subah. Aur aisa lagta hai jaise sadiyon se mile ho…"

**Kavin-** "haan haan wo tho hai… hume v aisa hi lagta hai kavii.."

**Dushyant- **"I think hum sab ko zyada din nhi hue, main kavin, ye shaitaan Ishita, Divya, Vikram, Mayur… sab naye hi tho hai lekin CID ne hume shaamil karliya."

**Ishu- **"aur hum v bangaye hissa CID k, jaise tum bani ho…"

**Ruhi- **"I'm lucky to be here sir…"

**Freddy- **"kehna padega.. itne saree naye officers! Ab ek aur aagayi.. haha"

**Pankaj- **"sach mei CID ki family ab size mei badh gayi hai.."

**Duo- **"aur saat mei pyar bhii…"

**Shreya- "**sach mei.."

Everyone part ways after chatting in the parking lot… The day ends on a happy note…

**. . .**

**That night-**

Ruhii writes her experience as a cop, first day of her job in her dairy. She has dinner with Dareya. She then meets her parents on skype. Again writes for her blog…

She checks the time**- 12:30 AM-**

_Oh gosh sone ka time hogaya…_ someone knocks on her door-

**Dareya- **"Ruhii…"

She opens her door. Dareya are standing there. Daya sir is in his casual nightpants & tee, while Shreya is in a saree, her choice to wear during nights-

**Ruhi- **"aap? andar ayiye na.."

Dareya enter…

**Daya- **"hum dekhne aaye the ki sab thik hai ki nhi…"

**Shreya- **"nayi jagah hai tho.. tum comfortable ho na?"

**Ruhi- **"haa sir. Nayi jagah hai tho kya hua. Aapk saat hu. Woh tho accha hua Dii CID mei hai. warna mujhe hostel mei rehna padta…"

**Shreya- **"chupkar paglii. Dii tho humesha rahegi tumhare saat. Chalo ab sojao. Kal bureau jaldi jana hoga…"

**Daya- **"haan Di sone hi waali thi. Good nyt…"

**Shreya- **"good nyt Ruhii.."

**Daya- **"kuch chahiye tho awaz dedena.."

**Shreya- **"tumhare Daya sir owl ki tarah sote hi nhi… alert rehte hai puri raat.."

**Daya- **"kya karei? Jahaa pyar aur care hai, wahaa pe chaukanna v rehna padta hai, apno ki suraksha k liye…"

Shreya admires her husband & pulls his cheeks.

**Shreya- **"so sweet.."

**Daya- **"sweet tho hu main… sugary sweet… tumhari tarah"

**Shreya- **"haan sahii mei… accha chalo… se you tomorrow Ruhi good nyt.."

**Ruhi- **"good nyt Di.. Gd nyt Daya sir.."

**Dareya- **"Gd nyt… sweet dreams…"

Dareya leave. Ruhi shuts the door and sits on her bed…

Sweet dreams.. she smiles and thinks about dreams…

_**Ruhi's POV- **__'Zaruri nhi ki dreams humesha sweet ho, kuch dreams kadve bhi hote hai… jaise daraawne khwaab… but thank god, mujhe nightmares nhi aate… wish ki bas woh sapna dobara naa aaye…'_

She enjoys her dreams.. well literally dreams are something, very random things happen there. But what if you see the same dream every night? Every dream ends at the same annoying point…

She prays to lord…

**Ruhi- **"aye mere mystery man! Agar aaj sapne mei aaye tho bohut marungi tumhe! Mat aao sapne mei aaj. Kyu aate ho jab surat nhi dikhaana hai tumhe huh? Meri nayii naukri lagii hai. clg mei seat v mila hai. aur bhi boht kuch hai sochne k liye… "

**Ruhi- **"I dun wanna waste my tym on u samjhe? O lord plz.. not that dream again plz.. plz.."

So she thanks the lord, turns off the lamp & dozes off…

somewhere… at some point of time… deep in her sleep…

_***dream* **__She is in a garden looking around. Beautiful roses bloom around her, the cold morning breeze caresses her face. Her hairs fly in the wind. She walks, slightly holding up her ankle length dress, carefully so that the wet ground doesn't stain the garment._

_There's a commotion. Many people's voices are heard. She looks around baffled. But she smiles as she finds him. With his arms outstretched. She rushes to him & he hugs her. He's a foot taller than her clad in a nice black suit._

_He caresses her hairs at the back and whispers an apology-_

"_I'm sorry Ruhi. I'm so sorry… aagey se aisa nhi karunga.."_

_She smiles & looks up to see his face for the first time-_

***clank* **

***thud* **

***dream ends***

Ruhii wakes up grimacing as sunrays hurt her eyes, falling on to her through the window pane… She curses her luck again for failing to see MM (mystery man's) face yet again-

She picks up the lamp that hit the floor as she hit in while waking up. Two persons rush to her soon-

**Daya- **"kya hua?"

**Shreya- **"haan Ruu tum thik ho? Kya hua? Woh awaaz.."

**Ruhi- **"Dii woh.. I'm sorry woh lamp ko giraadiya neend mei…"

**Daya- **"ohh…"

**Ruhi- **"tut gaya ye.. srry Di.."

**Shreya- **"sorry mat bolo Ruu. Chalo jaldi fresh hojau. Saat bajgaye dekho.."

**Ruhi- **"itni subah hogayi?"

**Shreya- **"haa Ruhii.. its 7:30 AM"

**Daya- **"good morning Roo.."

**Ruhi- **"good morning sir. Morning Di…"

**Shreya- **"chalo chalo tayyar hojao jaldi. Main breakfast banaati hu…"

**Daya- **"OK Ruhi kuch chahiye tho awaz dena OK.. jaldi neeche aajana…"

**Ruhi- **"haan sir.. OK.."

She smiles _kitna care karte hai dono mereliye…_

She thinks back to what just happens & goes to freshen up with a smile.

**Ruhi- **"mujhe koi ghum nhi ki mystery man nhi mila. Thank you bhagwan… itne acche pyaar karne wale log mile hai.."

So soon they all have breakfast & head towards bureau together.

**. . .**

**That day, Bureau, 9:10 AM-**

There's no case. So after chatting for a while, Officers begin paper work-

Ruhii smiles as she goes to pick another file… Something pricks and she grimaces in pain-

**Ruhii- **"Uggghh…"

**Dushyant- **"are you fine Ruhii kya hua?"

**Ruhi- **"I'm fine sir.. its just… lagta hai edge bohot sharp hai."

**Daya- **"dhyan rakho Ruhii.."

**Ruhi- **"haan sir. Rakhungii.."

Ruhii gets upset… _najaane kyu mujhe lagta hai ki main hi nhi… koi aur bhi hai… jise chot lagii hai. koi kahii pe udaas hai.. koi mera apna. Par kon?_

Shaking off her thoughts she resumes her work. Work must be her priority.

**. . / \ . . .**

**A while later, somewhere in a large building-**

A guy is seen washing his wound under the tap. A deep gash can be seen in his right palm, he grimaces as water rushes over it-

**Guy- **"urghhh…"

He ignores the pain & tries to smile… He's not scared of pain or death. This pain is nothing! Nothing compared to the pain of losing his loved ones…

But why does he feel… as if there is someone else, someone special who is thinking of him right now…

**. . . / \ . .**

**Meanwhile in Bureau-**

Ruhii is tensed. Her heart beat increases. And suddenly… she's worried. She doesn't know for what or for whom & its further upsetting-

**Daya- **"Kya hua Ruhii… pareshan ho?"

Daya sir notices her pained face, Dushyant too joins-

**Ruhi- **"kuch nhi sir.."

**Dushyant- **"sir subah se dekh raha hu. Ruhi upset dikh rahi hai…"

**Daya- **"accha? Ruhi. Mujhe ek cheez pasand nhi. Dard chupaana.. jo bhi hai kehdo…"

**Ruhi- **"sir woh…"

**Daya- **"bolo kyu upset hai?"

**Ruhi- **"sir woh pata nhi kyu. Aisa lagta hai kahii mera apnaa dard se ghusar raha hai. bas isliye.."

**Dushyant- **"ohh kon?"

**Ruhi- **"pata nhi…"

**Dushyant- **"lagta hai family ko miss kar rhi hai. phone karke baat karlo Ruhii.."

**Ruhi- **"nhi sir. I'm sure woh parents nhi hai… abhi baat kiya maine phone pe-"

Soon Daya's mobile rings… there's a case.

**Daya- **"chalo Ruhii ek case aagaya. Humare saat chalo. Waha jaogi tho dhyan hat jayega tumhara iss sab se…"

**Dushyant- **"haa Ruhi. Sab kuch thik hoga don't b upset…"

**Ruhi- **"yes sir… thank you.."

So they all walk out of the bureau-

**. . .**

**Somewhere in a building-**

The same guy now bandages his hand all by himself, picks up his guitar... and goes to sit by the window…

Sunlight illuminates his golden-brown hair, his dark deep eyes gleam & a small smile makes its way on to his thin lips as he stares at the scenery in front…

Sunrays fill the entire room as he pushes all the curtains aside…

He smiles. It seemed after all this darkness… _there's hope… there's light… And he's not alone. RD isn't alone._

He begins to play a tune, ignoring people below him in the backyard who are busily preparing for something-

**. . . / \ . .**

**Somewhere in a deserted mansion, a while later-**

Ruhii, Daya, Dushyant, Nikhil, Ishita, Shreya are looking around for clues… there is no murder but they are there owing to a call that someone will be murdered in that area.

**Daya- **"Ruhii.. tum back yard mei check karo. Dushyant tum yahi pe.. hum sab log aaspaas check karte hai…"

**Dushyant- **"OK sir,"

**Ruhii- **"yes sir.."

So everyone disperses.

Ruhii walks into the back yard… her eyes double to their size… so she stands there baffled eyeing her surroundings-

**Ruhii- **"ye garden tho…"

she looks around the garden, beautiful flowers, roses, lillys and that mansion in the background-

**Ruhii- **"yeh tho wohi hai jo maine sapne mei dekha.."

Suddenly she hears cries of several ppl. Voices which are unclear-

Then she spots him, a guy who has his arms out stretched…

**Ruhii- **"yeh tho wohi sapne jaisa lagta hai…"

But its true this time. She rubs her eyes and is surprised to find the guy still standing there as if he's beckoning her. She runs to take a closer look at him, to get to the bottom of whatever this is-

She runs till the distance b/w them decreases to almost inches…

She still looks on baffled as he speaks-

**Guy- **"I'm sorry… I'm sorry main aagey se aisa nhi karunga yar.."

"**CUT CUT!"** someone yells.

**Person 1- **"RD ye woh heroine nhi hai…"

**Guy, RD- **"kya?"

**Person 2- **"haan"

Soon Ruhi is surrounded by dozens of people who are questioning her as to who she is. But she's not paying attention. All she does is to stare at this guy's face, the same guy who plagued her dreams is now standing in front of her.

This is real Ruhii.. look at him… :O ;)

He's nearly six feet tall, golden-brown hair, extremely fair complexion, dark grey eyes, short nose, thin lips, cute smile, everything about him is just awesome.

He's smiling awkwardly now talking to one of the crew gathered around.

**Person 1- **"Oh madam kon hai aap?"

**Person 2- **"shoot bigaar diya.. waha dekhiye aur bhi log hai…"

Other officers hear the commotion & rush to the spot-

**Daya- **"Ruhiiii.."

**Dushyant- **"RUHII"  
that's when Ruhi comes outta her trance. She suddenly becomes nervous n tensed but thankfully Daya sir comes there to handle the matter-

**Daya- **"Ruhi.. you OK?"

**Ruhi- ***nods*

**Daya- **"aur aap kon hai aap log? Kyu gher liya Ruhi ko?"

**Person- **"aap bataayiye aap sab hai kon? Aur meri trailer shoot ko kyu barbaad kar rahe hai?"

**Daya- **"shooting?"

**Person- **"jii haan. Aap bataayiye meherbaan aap log hai kon?"

**Daya- **"CID…"

**Person 1- **"CID?"

**Person 2- **"CID yaha?"

**Person 3- **"kyu aaye aap yaha?"

**Dushyant- **"kyu ki hume information mili hai.. yah ape ek murder hone waala hai!"

**Person 1- **"what?"

**Person 4- **"kisi ne aapko galat information diya hai…"

**Daya- **"aap chup rahiye… kya yahi hai aapke sare cast n crew?"

**Person 1- **"yes sir.. sab yahi hai!"

**Ishu- **"tho bataayiye kissne call kia hume?"

**Person 1 - **"sir hum kyu call karenge? Kisi ne bhi nhi sir… aap wrong address pe tho nahi aagaye?"

**Daya- **"nhiii aisa ho hi nhi sakta…"

**Dushyant- **"jisne bhi call kia hai, be-jhijak saamne ayiye. Kyu ki CID ko Mazak sehne ki aadat nhi hai…"

Someone comes there running-

**Another person- **"Maine hi call kia hai…"

Everyone look at him. Ruhi still can't believe she has found the man, that mystery man whom she has seen in the dream in real, in the same way as she did in the dream.

The context here is different… and confusing!

**. . . . . .**

**A/N: **Alright guys! Who's RD? is he the mystery man that Ruhi saw in her dream? What's so special in bond they share? Hang on to knw!

**I knw bakwaas boring chap! But this was all I could manage! Plz do rvw! N lemme knw.**

**Roo **my sis.. milaadi tumhe MM se.. hope ya like! Pura picture nxt updt mei clear hoga. *figers crossed* wish this made u smile. I knw MM sad hai, bt jaldi tum hogi na usey khush karne ;) love ya re!

**SS- **kaisa laga zarur bataana. I know tumhara part bohot short tha. Srry re. Aagey aagey dekho hota hai kya. Abhi tho bus shuruaat hai sis. Love yaa mmuaah :*

**All- **thanks so much for rvws! Hope ya like dis part too. Tc love ya all…


	4. New Roads

**A/N: Wont say much I just hope jiske liye ye story likhaa.. unko pasand aajaye :D**

**Note- **Sree & Ruhi are fictional characters all though I named them after my friends for entertaining them. My two frnds… feel free to imagine yourself as the characters or jus ignore. Love ya guys :*

**KK jaani**.. I'm glad u liked.. hmm so lab scene yaha v ek :*

**. . .**

**SSBN**

**Chapter 2**

**. . .**

**Person- **"Maine hi call kia aapko…"

CID team looks at the person who has arrived.

**Dushyant- **"aapne?"

**Daya- **"kyu?"

**Ishu- **"or kiskaa murder hone wala hai…"

**Person- **"RD ka…"

**Ruhii- **"Kyaa?"

**RD-** "excuse me sir. Uncle chill. Maine kitni baar samjhaya aapko. Mujhe yaha koi khatra nhi hai.."

**Person- **"tum nhi samajhte RD."

**Rd- ***sigh*

**Person- **"ab tum bacchon ko ye sab Mazak hi lagega.. but yahi sacchayi hai… ki ye jagah surakshit nhi hai…"

**RD- **"Uncle plz. Yeh jagah kabhi humara ghar tha. Aap plz isey bhoot-bunglow mat kahiye."

**Daya- **"ek minute ek minute… aap log behes baad mei kijiye ga. Pehle boliye ki kya hai.."

**Person, Mamu- **"Sir…"

**RD- **"baat kuch nhi hai…"

**Mamu-** "RD-"

**Rd- **"OK chup hogaya main!" *sigh*

**Mamu-** "RD. mera bhateeja hai ye. Aur ye usske purwajo ka puraana ghar. RD ka bachpan US mei ghusra. Jaha woh ek music artist tha. Khud ka ek Band bhi banaaya tha. Kuch saal pehle RD k parents India aagaye. Aur RD wohi reh raha tha. Uss k parents ne jald hi uss pe zor daalna shuru kardiya ki wo India aajaye… lekin RD tayyar nhi tha. fir… ek din RD ko khud aana padaa-"

The young man grimaces and looks away as his uncle continues-

**DAYA- **"kyu? Kyu aana pada.."

**Mamu-** "kyu ki ussk mom-dad ka kidnap hogaya…"

**ALL-** "kya?"

**Mamu-** "haan sir. Ek saal se lapata hai woh. Police mei complain ki tho unhone bohot koshish ki aur case close kardiya… lack of evidence. Koi call v nhi aaya kidnapper se-"

**Dushyant- **"aapko kya lagta hai.. kon hai iss k peeche?"

**Mamu- **"mujhe nhi pata sir. But I think jo bhi hai. usski nazar ab zarur mere RD pe hai. apne behen aur ussk pati ko khodiya maine bas isskko nhi khona hai sir…"

**Rd- **"Oh for god's sake. I knw mamma-paapa laapata hai. *teary* lekin woh jungle mei ghum gaye. Unhone khud khatra mod li hai sir. And mujhe koi khatra nhi hai. I'm sorry mamu ne aapko yaha bulaaya sir.. lekin aap log jaa sakte hai.."

**Daya- **"hmm hum decide karenge RD ki hume karna kya hai. accha ji aap batayiye… ye yaha pe shooting kya hai…"

**Mamu-** "woh RD k naye album ka promo shoot chal raha hai sir."

**Dushyant- **"accha? Tab tho acche singer honge RD kyu huh?"

**RD- **"pata nhi sir. US mei log kuch bhi sunlete hai. yaha ye mera pehla album hai. I wish ki hit hojaye.." *smiles ruffling his hair*

Ruhi admires him. _Singer hai RD.. n kitnaa cute dikhta hai…_

**Ishu- **"hojayega ji…"

**Dushyant- **"filhaal hum chalte hai.."

**Daya- **"koi problem ho tho phone kiijiye ga…"

Daya gives his mobile number. The team is ready to move, Ruhii still can't believe she finally met her MM ;)

**Dushyant- **"Ruhii.. kahaa kho gayi?"

Dushyant shakes her by her shoulders… Ruhi looks at him and then at RD who's err staring at her with keen eyes.

**Ruhii**- "kahii nhi sir.."

**Dushyant- **"chale.."

**Ruhii**- "haan chaliye…"

Ruhi begins to move but suddenly spots an arrow dashing its way towards RD..

**Ruhii**- "RD watch out…"

In a swift motion she pushes RD to the ground n Dushyant too jumps back…

Daya sir who's walking back notices this n spots the attacker-

**Daya- **"Nikhil, Dushyant pakdo uss aadmi ko…"

Nikhil, Dushyant everyone try to chase a masked man who shot the arrow…

There Ruhii is sits up on the ground, still shocked at the sudden turn of events…

RD gets up and offers her his hand- ;)

**RD- **"you OK?"

She smiles staring at his face first and then at his hand. Oh lord, her MM is right in front of her eyes and is helping her to get up.

**RD- **"Hello… kaha kho gayi aap?"

She just shakes her head and takes his hand and he pulls her up…

**Ruhi- **"thank you…"

**RD- **"arey thnx tho mujhe kehnaa chahiye aapko miss…"

**Ruhi- ***stares at him wide eyed*

**RD- **"umm.. may I knw ur name plz? If you're OK wid that-"

**Ruhi- **"uh Ruhi.. Ruhana.."

**RD- **"Ruhana.. nice but I like it the short way. So aaj se I will call you Ruhi…"

**RD- **"nice to meet you Ruhii.. by the way its RD. Raj D'sena" *extends his hand*

The shake hands and Ruhi tries hard to hide her smile & hide her blush as well-

**RD- **"khul k smile kijiye na. acchi lagti hai aap…"

She smiles widen and chuckles. This is unbelievable. She looks at him & smiles_… now she knows dreams do come true!_

**RD- **"kya hua? Waise aap CID wale bohot bahaadur hai uncle se sunaa tha. Aaj dekh bhi liya.. thanks for saving me. I owe you one…"

**Ruhi- **"aww umm… nhi thnx mat boliye ga. Mujhe sorry kehnaa chahiye. Ki I disturbed your shoot… u knw.. woh I was curious.. yaha koi nhi tha.. aur aap waise.. baahei failaake.. khade the… so.. I wanted to take a close look.." *embarrassed*

**RD- **"haha I knw.. stupid lagaa hoga hai na?" *laughs*

**Ruhi- **"nhi… bohot accha lagaa.. reality mei jo dekha pehli baar. I mean.."

Before both of them could speak further all others are back with the news that the attacker escaped. Cast & crew too gather around RD and Ruhii becomes quiet.

**Mamu- **"dekhaa.. kaha tha na. ki tumhari jaan ko khatraa hai.."

**RD- **"oh god! I'm not scared. Aane do uss attacker ko. I'm sure woh mujhe choo bhi nhi payega.."

**Daya- **"yeh case solve hojaye tab tak aapko hum security provide karenge. RD."

**RD- **"par isski zarurat nhi sir.. I can handle.."

**Dushyant- **"kaafi bahadur lagte ho, lekin ye humara farz hai.. so plz cooperate!"

**Daya- **"zarurat pade tho humara ek officer aapk saat rahega.."

**RD- **"isski zarurat nhi hai sir. I can handle this.."

**Mamu- **"RD chup hojao tum.."

**RD- **"OK… mamu aap baat karlo. Main jaa raha hu.. waise yaha koi meri baat nhi sunega. shoot tho cancelled hai… ab jaake thoda tunes practise kaurnga. Once again, thank you sir…"

He begins to walk away but takes a step backward..

**RD- **"and miss Ruhii. I'll see you around.." *winks*

And Ruhi stares with a huge smile on her face… as he walks away swiftly into the mansion.

**. . . / \ . . .**

Meanwhile there's another case. Abhijeet, kavin, Mayur, Divya reach there and a dead body is brought to the lab…

A while later the team gathers around in the lab seeking details of what the forensic has found out-

**ACP- **"Kya pata chala Salunkhe…"

**Salunkhe- **"abhi khuch nhi boss! Arey abhi tho laaye ho laash… kaam karne do hume. Uff itna zor daalte ho yar tum forensic pe… tabhi tho hume ek aur doctor ki zarurat pad gayi.."

**Abhi- **"ek aur doctor…?"

**ACP- **"kahaa hai woh.."

**Salunkhe- **"DNA report print karne gayi hai.."

Just then sree walks in. she freezes as she spots kavin and all other officers. Then walks on & hands the report to Salunkhe-

**Salunkhe- **"ye lo naam lo. Aur haasir… humare naye forensic expert Doctor Sree…"

**Sree- **"hello sir.." *nervous smile*

**Abhi- **"hello… uff shukar hai iss baar ye ek ladkii hai…" *hides smile*

Tarik and everyone smiles hearing this. ACP frowns…

**Salunkhe- **"kya kahaa?"

**Abhi- **"umm kuch nhi salunkhe saab.."

**Salunkhe- **"arey haan ladki hi tho hai. Kaafi talented hai. bohot accha kaam karti hai…"

**Kavin- **"ab aapne inhe yaha laaya tho talented hogi hi.." *smiles looking at sree*

**Salunkhe- **"kavin-"

**Kavin- **"I mean yaha pohochnaa kisi mamulii ladki ki bas ki baat nhi…" *covers up*

Sree just smiles as Kavin praises her. Abhijeet, Tarika & Salunkhe stare at them wide eyed. Even Pradyuman seems a bit disturbed…

For a moment Abhijeet felt like it was he not Kavin complimenting the girl… not sree but Tarika ages ago. _So history repeats?_

**Acp- **"bas bas dekhte hai kitnii acche kaam karti hai… DNA report mei kya hai… wo tho bataao"

Sree gets scared for a moment & accidentally looks at Kavin who just asks her to smile through sign language. She smiles and he nods smiling

**Salunkhe- **"bataata hu boss…"

And so Salunkhe explains the report. A long day begins…

**. . . / \ . .**

All day long all other officers including Ruhii are busy owing to the case. Security is provided around D'sena mansion and all was well…

Well temporarily well…

Somewhere unknown to them a storm begins…

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**A/N: so how was this chap? Plz do rvw and lemme know. :D**

**Roo, yar hope ya liked this part… case solve karte karte RD k aur kareeb hojaugi.. hope ya liked the plot *fingers crossed***

**SS- again short part, kya karuu updt hi small hai.. :P**

**Love ya both.**

**Thnx to all those who rvwd. Love ya all too.. tckr… c u soon wid an updt ;)**


	5. We meet again

**Guys meri tabiyat kharab hogai thi.. stressful days, clg bhi khul gaya tho isliye I couldn't update! Bday k din bhi online nhi aapayi. But so many ppl wished me, and my dear frndz ss, ruu and abhi-srkian have written stories for me. Thank you so much for that. Ya all made me feel special :* love ya always. **

**And this is an updt that I have typed ages ago. Ab jaake post kar rhi hu. Hopefully I will start typing updts again… so hmm for nw enjoy this chap! :D**

**A/N:** Heya an updt. I know thora late hogayi but hope my two sweeties as well as all other readers enjoy this updt! :D

As usual huge thnx to all those who read reviewed & favd. You guys are amazing!

**Daya's girl-** I'm so so happy yar that my fic made you smile. Itne long rvws, itne saare woh bhi ;) me flattered. Love ya re. hope ya like this chap as well.

**SS**- I'm glad that u enjoy the tiny lab scenes I include. Jab koi bada wala idea aayega na updt badaa hoga :D :*

**Note:** Everything here is fictional & kavin-sree track is slightly inspired from our very own abhirika. So just enjoy and no bashing plz.

**. . .**

**SSBN**

**Chapter 4**

**. . .**

**That night, Dareya's place-**

Ruhi could hardly sleep. After finishing dinner & wishing good night to her Dii & sweet jiju.. all she does is to smile while sitting lazily on her bed…

"_kabhi nhi socha tha. Ki sapne sach hote hai. vishwaas tho tha ki sach hojayenge, tabhi tho dekhte hai sapne sab log.. lekin fir bhi jab bhi sapne haqeekat mei badal jaate hai. vishwaas karna mushkil hojaata hai…"_

"_Mumbai. Meri sapnon ki nagari. Mujhe nhi pata ki ye sheher mei kadam rakhte hi mere do do sapne sach hojayenge. Ek Daya sir se mukaaqat aur ye sarkaari naukri. Dusra my mystery man. Kon ladki nhi chahti ki uss k sapnon ka raj kumar, sapno se bahar aake haqeeqat mei usey mile. Usey itna pyar de ki bas haqeeqat bhi sapne jaisa lagne lage…"_

She finishes writing her dairy adding few more lines to her post for the day-

"_sahii mei aaj RD se mili. RD, my mystery man. Woh mulaaqat bilkul waisi hi thi, jaise sapne mei dekha. Ab dekhna ye hai ki kya yahii hai wo? Jiska mujhe intezar hai? yeh… shayad waqt hi bataayega. Abhi k liye so jaati hu, another good day at bureau. Made friends with everyone. Achhe lage sab k sab. Specially Sree & Dushyant. Aur Ishita bhi. Dushyant aur Ishita jitney laate hai utna v pyar karte hai. Daya sir Shreya Di, Rajat Purvi, Sachin sir – Kajal… and and RD-Ruhi? Haha I know its too early to say.. OK ab yahi pe rokleti hu aaj ki entry. May god bless all."_

Smiling she turns on radio on her phone. Turning on the speaker she lays on her back and smiles listening to the song that's playing-

**Humko humise chura lo,**

**Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.**

**Humko humise chura lo,**

**Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.**

**Hum akele, kho na jaayen,**

**Door tumse, ho na jaayen,**

**Paas aao gale se laga lo**

**Humko humise chura lo,**

**Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.**

**Hum akele, kho na jaayen,**

**Door tumse, ho na jaayen,**

**Paas aao gale se laga lo.**

**Humko humise chura lo**

**Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo…**

No matter how much she tried there's only one person who's face buzzed in her head, there's only one name that kept ringing in her ears – RD.. RD.. RD. and that smile won't just leave her face.

She doesn't know when she dozes off while listening to the songs n replaying those scenes in her head.

**. . / \ . .**

**The same night, Tarika's place-**

Sree is smiling at how the day went. Her working on the case, Salunkhe sir praising her work, her meet with ACP sir n the team and..

And there's one person… she doesn't know why she felt herself smiling as she remembers her brief encounters with him. Kavin..

"_Kavin & Ruuhi. Dono mujhe acche lagne lage. Ruhii se tho maine baat ki. Acchi si pyari si bond banaaliya. Woh bohot hi sweet girl hai. I have a feeling ki hum bohot acche dost banenge aagey jake. Salunkhe sir, Tarika made me feel at home. I'm blessed to have them. Staying with Tarika is a simply sweet experience. And Kavin.. kya boluu main! Kuch v jaanti nhi unke bare mei. Thik se baat bhi nhi hui meri unse. But fir bhi acche lagte hai. I mean he looks like a nice guy. Haha looks v nicee hai. you know :P I dunno unhone kyu koshish ki meri nervousness duur karne ki, we're hardly friends but still it worked. And aaj lab mei achanak tareef karne lag gaye Kavin. Wo bhi ajeeb laga. Aur accha bhi ;) But aaj ki wo nok-jhok Ajibhi.. haan Abhijeet sir aur Salunkhe sir k beech woh mujhe samajh mei nhi aaya. Mauka dekh k tarika se puchti hu. On the whole it was awesome day. Thank you god for being there with me today."_

And she ends that entry in her dairy and sleeps after wishing Tarika good night.

**. . / \ . .**

**Nxt day bureau-**

The officers are still working on the same case invoving a murder. They are discussing the case when someone arrives.

RD's mamu.

**Mamu-** "Hello good morning sir. Good morning ji…"

**Abhi- **"good morning.."

**Daya- **"aap RD k mama hai na?"

**Dushyant- **"Aap yaha?"

**Mamu- **"ji woh police security dilwaane k liye thanks bolne aaya tha. Thank you so much sir. Ab aap log hai mujhe RD ki chinta nhi…"

**Daya- **"arey yeh tho mera farz hai."

**Guy- **"aur aapko thank you bolna mera bhi farz hai.."

**Daya- **"yeh kon bola?"

**Guy- **"Raj.. Raj hai mera naam.. but sab mujhe RD kehte hai."

**Mamu- **"RD beta tum yaha?"

**RD- **"kyu uncle? Sirf aap hi bolenge thanks inhe? Meri jaan bachaayi hai inhone. Mama-papa ka case reopen karwaya tho mera v farz banta hai ki thnx bolu. hai na?"

**Mamu- **"bilkul beta…"

**Abhi- **"arey nhi nhi ye humari duty hai."

**Daya- **"aur hum ab bhi wohi kar rahe hai.."

**RD- **"aap ki duty mei disturbance banna nhi chahte hum log. Isliye shukriaada keh k chale jaate hai. seriously sir, aap log jo karte ho na. wakaii kabil-e-tariif hai woh. Ab muje lag raha hai ki main singer kyu banaa.. mujhe bhi CID officer banna hai."

**daya- **"hahaha kyu nhi RD banjao.."

**RD- **"sir ab tho chance nhi maine apna career option chun liya hai CID officer nhi ban sakta lekin… accha nagarik ban sakta hu."

**Daya- **"very good RD. very good."

**Dushyant- **"all the best for your nw album."

**RD- **"thank you sir. Accha sir main chalta hu. Uh- woh pretty girl kaha hai jisne meri jaan bachaayi?"

**Dushyant- **"pretty girl?"

**RD- **"kya hai usska naam, badaa pyara naam tha usska.. haa Ruhi. Kaha hai woh.."

**Dushyant- **"store room mei hai… aagayi.."

Just then Ruhi comes holding a pile of old files stumbling as she doesn't carry such weights usually.

**RD- **"arey aaram se.."

RD helps her to place the heap on a nearby table. Ruhi takes a deep breath & smiles as she notices who helped her.

**Ruhii- **"RD?"

**RD- **"ye that's me. Good morning miss Ruhi."

**Ruhii- **"good morning.."

**Ruhii- **"aap yaha… koi problem hai?"

**RD- **"nhi nhi relax. Kuch v nhi hai. CID k hote citizens ko problem kaise ho sakti hai. main tho bas thanks kehne aaya tha. Kal k liye…"

**Ruhii- **"ohh.. umm.. but its not needed. Hum tho apni.."

**RD- **"duty kar rahe hai I know. Fir bhi. Mujhe kehna tha. Khas dor se aapko… "

**Ruhii- **"kya kyu…"

**RD- **"café latte, 5:30 PM. No make it 6 PM plz. Be there! I hope aap mujhe niraash nhi karenge.. see you there.."

He gives her his cutest smile & winks at her and then walks away coolly,,

Ruhii stands there mouth agape… did he just ask her… for a coffee?

**Dushyant- **"mat jao Ruhi…"

**Abhi**- "haan ye America bandon pe vishwaas nhi kar sakte.."

**Daya- **"usski himmat kaise hui mere saamne Ruhi ko coffee pe puchne ki.."

**Freddy- **"ladka super fast lagta hai…"

**Ishu- **"come on sir! Relax. RD accha ladka lagta hai. tabhi tho thnx kehne aaya. And ek coffee mei kya jayega?"

**Rajat- **"aur waise bhi Ruhii bacchii nhi hai she can handle it…"

**Daya- **"but I think bacchii bohot bholi hai.. Shreya bhi wohi kehti hai…"

Ruhi stands confused & everyone argue over wheather oor not Ruhi should go on the coffee date. J

ust then ACP sir walks in. all go silent and start focussing on the case at hand. Ruhi just smiles & shakes her head.

**. . .**

**That evening, 5:30 PM**

_Kya karuu jaun? Ya nhii? Dii se puchu? Nhi nhi Dii manaa hi karegi! Ruu bacchii chal mil le MM se! dekhte hai wo kya bolta hai. café tho public place hi hai. safe bhi hai… jao beti.._

So after much thinking Ruhi meets her MM in the café latte. She doesn't know why but she's hell nervous.

**Café latte, 6:15 PM**

RD is a bit late. She's about to walk out of the resto when he stops her-

"I'm so sorry. Aapko zyada wait tho nhi karwaya na?"

"umm.. nhi…"

"wo meri stupidcar kharab hogayi thi. I knw lame excuse… but I'm so glad aap aayi. Wo bhi waqt pe.." *smiles*

"mujhe khud nhi pata ki main kyu aayi.."

"what?"

"uh kuch nhi…" *nervous smile*

"I know bohot sawal hai aapk mann mei. I will clear ur doubts. Plz sit down. Bait jayiye na.. come on.."

So they walk back to a table & sit down.

"aap plz galat mat samajhna ki maine café pe bulaaya aapse baat karne k liye… but café is a cool place. Acchi acchi batei ho sakti hai yaha…" *cute smile*

"um.. yea.. that's true.."

Just then a waiter comes. RD sends him off saying he will order a moment later.

"tho kahiye. kya lengi aap? Latte? Cappachino? Moccachino?"

"nhi ab coffee peena zaruri hai kya? Woh bhi itni mehengi coffee shop mei.."

"zaruri hai Ruhi ji. Bilkul zaruri hai. and don't worry about the price. Its my treat for you."

"treat? Kisliye?"

"I know I know, main samjhaata hu. Main actually samjh sakta hu ki abhi exactly aap kya soch rahi hai…"

"um…"

"aap kya soch rahi hai.. kya kya sawal uth rahe hai. mujhe pata hai ji. Yahi soch rahi hai na, ki kon hai ye ladka. Isey main thik se jaanti bhi nhi or mujhe treat de raha hai. right? Sahi kahaa na?'

"haa…" *smile begins to form*

"dekha?"

"ab sawal tho pehchanliya, jawab bhi dijiye na…" *keen look*

"jawab simple hai Ruhi. It's a treat, a thank you treat. My way of saying thanks for saving me."

"wo tho aap keh chuke hai bureau mei bhi keh diya.."

"properly nhi kahaa na? This is the proper way. " *smiles*

"Ab itne baar kehne ki zarurat nhi hai Raj.." *smiles and almost giggles*

Grt! She's with her MM chatting with him in real!

He smiles when she calls him by his name. no one called him Raj except for his mom. It makes him feel better. He doesn't know why…

"ok fine no formalities from now. Ab Come on. Lets have some coffee. Aap ko kya pasand hai Ruhi…"

"ummm cappuchino? "

"great mujhe bhi.."

So they order their drinks n RD resumes chatting. He then talks about his new album.

"waise aap inspector hai? kab se?"

"arey main tho newly joined hu."

"ohh.."

"and aap kaafi salon se gaate honge hai na?"

"hmm. I started off when I was 13 and now I'm 25. So yes… kuch barah saal."

"Oh god! Barah saal…." :O :D

"haha yup…" *laughs*

"and India mei pehli album hai aapki…"

"haa lets see. Kon sunega mere gaane" *jokes*

"haha of course sab sungenge, itne saal se music field se touch mei jo ho…"

"hopefully."

"RD ek baat kahuu.."

"kahiye naa…"

"aap k mom dad k bare mei jaan k buraa laga. I think Aapko fir se unhey dhoondhne ki koshish karni chahiye. CID aapki madad zarur karegi.."

"aapko kya lagta hai Ruhi? Maine koshish nhi ki? Mujhe parwaa nhi hai?" *stern face*

"nhi main waise nhi keh rahi thi.." *feeling bad*

"bohot logo ko lagta hai ki RD ko dekho kitna khush hai. zara si bhi ghum nhi hai usey. Maa baap ghum hai tho ameer beta aish kar raha hia. Sahii hai. ghum nhi hai mujhe. Khush hu main. Lekin jaanti ho kiss k liye?... Mom dad k liye! Woh kabhi nhi chahte ki RD ki unke yaad mei aasuu bahaaye… kabhhi nhii…"

He becomes teary and she regrets her words.

"I'm sorry… aapko hurt kia tho."

"nhi Ruhi. Bohot din se ye sab… andar.. andar tha,,, Share kar k accha lagaa." *smiles again wiping some tears*

"aapko pata hai. jo log duur jaate hai woh dil mei bhi tho rehte hai. tho plz udaas mat hona. Or kismet pe yakkin kijiye kya pata aapko wo dobara miljaye"

Ruhii reaches out to hold his hand that's placed on table and gives him a smile. He smiles back.

"hope so Ruhii.."

"yes. But I'm really sorry. Abhi maine aapko hurt kia or uss din shoot kharab kardi. I mean ab bhi mujhe buraa lag raha hai ki maine wo shoot k beech.."

"haha agar woh teer wala nhi aata mujhe maarne, aur agar aap CID officer nhi hoti tho main aapko hi manaaleta heroine banne k liye…"

"kya… accha joke hai" *laughs*

"no I'm serious. You look.. pretty. Waise uss din wo heroine aayi hi nhi…"

"ohh…" *hides blush*

They both take a sip of their coffee before chatting again.

"hmm and woh mujhe khaas acchi nhi lagii…"

"ohh kyu?"

"she's bossy yar! God! But once again. Accha hua aap waha thi. Aap waha nhi aati, tho RD aapk saamne nhi hota. So don't be sorry." *smiles*

"accha laga sunke.. I'm glad."

"hmm… and thank you."

"ye thnx kisliye."

"aap yaha aayi mere bulaane pe, issliye."

"kitne baar thnx bolenge Raj.."

Ruhi smiles as she remembers she too has this bad habit of thanking ppl multiple times.

"jitna boluu utnaa kum hai Ruhii…"

"no no. aisa mat boliye wo tho kuch nhi tha."

"nhi seriously main soch raha hu aapko aur acchi tareeke se shukriaada kar sakuu.."

"no need Raj.."

"soch raha hu, ek gaana hi likh du aap k liye.."

"ganaa.. OMG. Plz. Itnaa- haha itna karne ki zarurat nhi hai…" *laughs*

She laughs recollecting her moments, her dream & admiring this person RD. Laughs at the fact that her dream has come true… so very true!

"haha Raj aap bohot sweet lagte ho.."

"aur aapki hasi bhi pyari hai aapki tarah…"

That makes her take a pause. And she smiles saying a small 'thanks'. They chat a bit about new case. RD pays the bill and they call it off soon.

"I had a great time Ruhii. Kehte hai na. jo mann ko acche lagte hai unse ghusare kuch pal bhi keemti hote hai… aaj kuch waisa hi laga mujhe. Itne saal baad kisi k saat coffee peeliya, baatein ki…"

"pleasure is mine too. Mujhe v accha laga. Main bohot nervous thi ki kaise main aapse milungi. Aapko main jaanti v nhi and.. ahh kya batauu.." *trails off*

"insecure thi. I get it. Typical ladkiyon waali baat.. Waise… Aap meri pehli dost hogi Mumbai mei. Agar aap dost banna chahti hai tho.." *smiles*

Ruhi smiles in return. She met her MM yesterday. She's having coffee with him today & oh he wants to be friends! Great…

"abhi kuch mat kahiye ga. Ghar jake decide karna ki main aapk dost banne layak hu yaa nhi… till then see you Ruhii"

She just smiles again shaking her head and gets into the taxi he has hailed. The taxi starts to move & she waves him saying she'll think about it.

A long day ends.

**. . . . .**

**A/N: I know no lab scene! Sorry sree! Kya karuu I dint type anything nw. jus jo ek hafte pehle likha wohi edit karke post kar rhi hu. Agle mei lab scne hoga. Tadka v hoga hopefuly. :)**

**Ruu, I hope tumhe pasand aagaya. Rvw mei bataana kaisa laga ;)**

**Love ya both :***

**Thanks to all those who rvwd once again. Hope sabko pasand aaye plz do rvw.**

**Tc love ya all.**


	6. Friends!

Finally an update!

Daya's girl- sorry sorry.. kaan pakadke.. bohot wait karwaya. But you know na stressful days. Isliye late hogai. Love you, hope ya like this one too!

SS, KK- iss mei lab scenes hai. hope ya guys like. Love ya both :*

**Thanks to all those who favd, rvwd and encouraged. Love ya all. Happy ganesh Chaturthi. Tc…**

I will updt my other stories too! One by one… in a cycle. :D Read on!

**. . .**

**SSBN**

**Chapter 6**

**. . .**

Dareya's home, that evng-

**Daya-** "Ruhi kaha gayi? humne uss k papa se wada kia tha uska khayal rakhenge. Fir usko aise akele kaise jane de sakte hai.."

**Shreya-** "wo ghar k liye hi tho nikli thi.. hum thodi kya late hogaye. wo kahii aur chali gayi. Tajub ki baat hai. ki ussne muje bataya v nhi. Aisi tho wo kabhi nhi karti"

**Daya-** "tumhe v nhi bataaya? Hmm shayad mujhe pata hai wo kaha gayi…"

Just then Ruhi walks in. Shreya rushes to her..

**Shreya-** "kaha gayi Ruhi. Aise bina bataaye naye sheher mei koi jaata hai kya?"

**Ruhi- **"sorry dii wo main.. yahi.."

**Daya- **"café latte gayi thi. Hai na?"

**Ruhi- **"woh Daya sir.. main.. main.."

**Daya-** "bataake tho jaati Ruhi.."

**Shreya-** "hum pareshan hogaye the tumhareliye."

**Ruhi- **"I'm sorry…"

**Daya-** "Ruhi ye tumhari pehli or aakhri galti honi chahiye." *firm look*

**Ruhi- **"I promise… agey aisa kuch nhi hoga. Sorry Di. Sorry Daya sir. I'm. I was curious. Tension mei jhat se decision leliya or chali gayi.."

**Shreya-** "tension mei mobile bhi nhi liya saat mei haina?"

**Ruhi- **"haa dii. Woh.. bhool gayi. sorry.."

**Shreya-** "Ruhi its ok, itni bhi galti nhi ki tumne ki baar-baar sorry bolo. Par pehle ye bolo kaha gayi thi tum?"

**Daya-** "RD se milne gayi thi?"

**Ruhi- **"uh.. umm.. haan. Ussne aaj subah bulaaya. I was.. curious…"

**Daya-** "RD k bache ko chodunga nhi main."

**Shreya-** "Daya plz. Hyper kab se hone lage aap."

**Daya-** "mujhe Ruhi ki fikar hai Shreya. Bohot fikr hai. wo RD mujhe thik nhi lagta.. Ruu ko main manaa nhi kar sakta tho RD ko rokna padega"

**Shreya-** "Ruu bacchii nhi hai. aur aap tho hai. usne koi harqat ki tho aap-"

**Daya-** "muu tod dunga usski. Bohot din hogaye. Daaton pe piano nhi bajaaya maine!"

Shreya and Ruhi laugh & Daya too smiles his anger fading away.. situation seems better. Ruhi breathes a sigh of relief.

**Daya- "**chalo. Ab tum safely ghar aagayi tho sab thik hai.."

**Shreya- **"haan Ruhi. Jao fresh hojao-"

**Ruhi- **"par. aapko maine gussa dilaaya sir. Aur Dii ko pareshan kia. I.. I dint mean to do this.. I'm sorry-"

Ruhi suddenly becomes sad and Daya holds her by her shoulders-

**Daya-** "Ruhi. Bachhi its fine. Galti sab se hoti hai. baat ko kheechne se koi faaida nhi, samjhi? Ye bataao- RD ka baccha accha lagta hai kya tumhe?" *keen look*

**Ruhi- **"kya.. um.. n nhi.." *embarrassed*

**Daya-** "kyu mili thi usse?"

**Ruhi- **"curious hogayi thi sir. RD se mili. Wo bohot nek ladka lagta hai."

**Shreya-** "sab ladke aise hi lagte hai. par asal mei hote nhi-"

**Daya-** "kya kaha ussne? Bulaaya kyu tumhe wahaa?"

**Ruhi- **"ussne thnx bola. Uski jaan bachaane k liye.

**Daya- **"sirf thanks… hmm.."

**Ruhi- "**Aur.. wo mera.. dost banna chahta hai."

**Daya-** "ahh dekha! Mujhe lagaa tha. Dekhaa Shreya. Aajkal k ladke-"

**Shreya- "**Dayaa plz, ussko ek mauka do. Kya pata, Shayad Ruu ko ek saccha dost miljaye.."

**Daya-** "thik hai. bus ek mauka… ***turns to Ruhi*** "Ruhi usse agli baar milo tho kehna ki tumhare saat kuch ulta-seedha kare isse pehle ussko Daya se jhelna padega.."

Ruhi smiles and wipes some of her tears. She has not informed them in haste and here they are caring for her.

**Ruhi- **"I'm so blessed sir. Ki mujhe aap aur Dii aur itne saare dost mile mujhe. jo ek.. ek pariwar se kum nhi hai mereliye.." ***smile***

**Daya-** "pariwar hi tho hai hum Ruhi, I mean meri saali ji!" ***big smile***

Ruhi becomes so happy and hugs him. Daya pats her back and smears her head. She then hugs her Dii and later they proceed for dinner.

Later that night, Ruhi lies on bed thinking-

"_RD, dost banna chahta hai. ye tho kamal pe dhamal hogaya. Maine kabhi nhi socha ki ye Mumbai k raste mujhe mere mystery man tak lejayenge. Hmm ab waha le hi gaye hai. tho dekhte hai, ki ye kaha jakar rukte hai…"_

She smiles to herself. Making up her mind, she dozes off. She learnt one thing by coming here, _**dreams do come true. Just believe in them**_**.**

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Next day morning, forensic lab**

There's no new case. Abhijeet is just there to say hello to his special someone. And of course there's this senior doctor who wont leave the couple alone!

**Salunkhe- **"subah subah janab yahaa? koi case nhi hai bhai! Ab tho baksh do humko!"

**Abhijeet- **"arey sir.. main, main tho bas.. lab dekhne aaya tha. Itne din hogaye, forensic mei kadam nhi rakha.."

**Salunkhe- **"tarika ji se nhi mile hai na? sirf phone pe baatein horhi honge aajkal!"

Tarika and sree smile while Abhi and Salunkhe argue cutely

**Abhijeet- **"ah- woh sir.. main.."

**Guy- **"Hello doctor sree!"

That makes them jump.

**Guy (kavin)- **"good morning doctor sab."

**Salunkhe- **"good morning."

**Kavin- **"hello sir. Hii tarika"

**Abhirika- **"hello.. Kavin.."

**Salunkhe- **"inkaa aana hi rehgaya."

Kavin joins the group and smiles looking at Sree. She too cant help but smile back-

**Kavin- **"Doctor sree woh kuch report dene wali thi aap hume. Ussko court bhejna hai. wo ab tak bureau mei aaya hi nhi.."

**Sree- **"arey haan.. sorry sir. Salunkhe sir ne mujhe kaha tha.. ki dedo, par main bhul gayi-"

**Kavin- **"ek minute kya kaha aapne?"

**Sree- **"main bhool gyi.."

**Kavin- **"nhi ussey pehle.. "

**Sree- **"salunkhe sir ne.."

**Kavin- **"nhi usse bhi pehle kuch kaha tha. Kya maine sahi suna.."

**Sree- **"maine kaha sorry…"

**Kavin- **"haan thik sorry k baad kya kaha aapne."

**Sree- **"sorry.. sir…"

**Kavin- **"Kavin. Kavin kahiye plz.."

**Salunkhe- **"Sree! Tum.. tum zara file leke aao. Haan.. jaldi janaab ko bhej dete hai yaha se! arey ek ko jhel liya. Ab doosra hasir.."

Abhirika exchange a smile..

**Kavin- **"kya hua sir. Gusse mei ho? Kaam ka bojh hai kya?"

**Salunkhe- **"kavin,"

**Kavin- **"bojh kaise ho sakta hai. ab dekhiye na. aapke paas ek se badhkar ek assistants hai. jaise.. jaise tarika aur vaibhav. Ab Sree bhi hai. jissmei talent koot-koot k bhara hua hai-"

**Salunkhe- **"chup! Chup hojao tum. Arey forensic mei aana chaaho kuch asool hai."

**Kavin- **"accha?"

**Salunkhe- **"idher aao…"

Everyone follow salunkhe and they see a poster-

Rules to be followed by CID team-

**Kavin- **"yeh kya hai sir."

**Salunkhe- **"rules… tumhe nazar mei rakte hue hi banayi hai maine!" *proud look*

**Kavin- **"I inspired you! Wow great sir… padte hai zara.. outsiders are not allowed to praise/compliment forensic- kya sir! Arey hum bahar k thodi na hai.."

**kavin- **"CID ka hissa hai hum. Aur accha kaam kia tho praise karne mei kya galti hai?"

**abhi- **"exactly Kavin!"

**Kavin- **"thanks for supporting sir!"

Meanwhile sree gets the file and hands it to kavin..

**Kavin- **"thank you doctor sree. Ye report aapne banayi hai.."

**Sree- **"ji."

**Kavin- **"wah mujhe pata tha. Aap bohot talented hai. keep it up-"

**Salunkhe- **"rules todoge huh? Tum mere saamne mere assistant ki tareef nhi kar sakte!"

**Kavin- **"ye tho naa insaafi hai sir!"

**Salunkhe- **"you have no option but to obey!"

**Kavin- **"thik hai, ab se unki kaam kin hi, unhii ki tareef karta hu. Sree aap bohot pretty lag rhi ho aaj. White suits you. Have a nice day! Chalta hu sir.. see you Tarika.."

Kavin walks off coolly. Salunkhe fumes while abhirika n sree have their mouths hung open.

Sree smiles a little and walks back to her desk. Salunkhe sir laughs trying to control his anger. Abhirika exchange a word-

"abhii.. wo.. tumne dekha.."

"haan!"

"Abhi mujhe lag raha hai. jaise maine unko nhi humko dekha. Kavin sree mei mujhe hum nazar aaye abhijeet!"

"haan tarika!"

"kya tumhe lagta hai.. unke saat bhi wohi hoga? Jo humare saat hua?"

"jaise hum ko pyar hua? Waise?"

"hmm.."  
"ho sakta hai.."

"tumhe kya lagta hai.."

"mujhe wohi lagta hai tarika ji. Jo aap ko lag raha hai"

They share a smile and Abhi leaves soon not willing to anger Salunkhe by staying.

**. . . / \ . . .**

That afternoon, there's a case officers busily work on that. The case isn't solved but its nearly time to go off-duty.

Ruhi's mobile rings..

"hello.."

"hello Ruhi. Its me!"  
that tone… she recognises it soon-

"tum!? I mean aap.."

"tum hi kahiye na accha lagta hai."

"aapko, I mean tumhe mera number.."

"jo log mujhe pasand hai unki jankari rakhta hu mere paas.. plz aap neeche gate k paas ayengi.."

Ruhi sighs. She makes sure Daya sir doesn't notice and sneaks out to meet the guy.

**Near the gate-**

She meets the guy.

"RD.."

"nhi Raj. Sirf Raj.."

He gives her a smile. She sighs-

"Raj tum yaha?"

"kal kuch pucha tha aapse. I think ab tak aapne jawab sochliya.."

"uh.."

"mujhe mera jawab chahiye.. milega Ruhi?"

Ruhi looks at him. RD is looking calm, his guitar secure in a sling bag, his khakhi jeans, black shirt gave him a classy look-

"woh main.."

"I'm waiting!"

"we can be friends.."

She looks away and he smiles.

"great! Mujhe yahi ummed thi.."

"I dunno.. kyu maan gayi main."

"aapko manna hi tha ruhi ji!" *big smile*

"hmm.. kahii jaarahe ho?"

She notices his huge car that's waiting for him a few feet away-

"haan wo audition dena hai. Mumbai rockstar programme k liye.."

"programme? album ka kya?"

"it wont work Ruhi. That's why I changed the plan. Pehle fame. Uske baad kaam.."

"ohh!"

She trails off with a smile. She is nt sure of this friendship will do good-

"mujhe all the best nhi bologi."

'uh.. haan. All the best!"

"thank you! OK I will c you around"

He extends his hand and she reluctantly takes it.. great they are friends now. Both exchange a smile.

"pleasure to be your friend Ruhi. Ahh gotto go! But hey."

He hands her an envelope..

"ye ACP sir k liye"

"ye kya hai?"

"secret information hai. wo mansion ki haalchal unn tak pohochaane k liye kaha tha unhone."  
"D sena mansion?"

"haan…"

"kya hua waha?"

"sawal bohot karti hai Ruhi. Wo tumhe pata hai na koi meri jaan k peeche pada hai. use k bare mei."

"ohh haan sorry!"  
"its ok. Plz tum sorry mat bolo. Tho Yes ye envelope usee k bare mei hai. ACP sir ko dedena OK. Aur kisi ko mat dena"

"OK.."

Ruhi watches as he walks off and until his car goes out of view

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: sis- **OK that was somewhat short! Sorry! Kya karuu no timeee! :( but hope ya guys liked. Plz do rvw! Agli chap jaldi lane ki koshish karungi yar! Tc love ya :*

**Meri another sis- **kaisa lagaa chap! Bataana. Love ya too :*

**All others- ** hope ya guys liked it too. Thanks.

_Nxt chapter- RD writes a song for Ruhi. Some bonding. RD hands her another envelope. Is RD a good man? Or Ruhii is just falling in a trap? On other side, Kavin-Sree bond._


	7. One step closer

**A/N: **an update! Long waala. Hope my friends and other few ppl who read this like it! :D

**Daya's girl, SS-** what to say dearies! I love you both from the bottom of my heart & wish u guys will smile after reading this. :* hugs.

**All others who reviewed-** thank you! You guys r the sweetest :*

Btw if I'm casting director I'd have taken the charming, adorable **Mohit Sehgal** for **RD's role**. Ya guys can imagine him as RD. he's cute :*

Enjoy! :D

**. . .**

**-SSBN-**

**Chapter 6**

**. . .**

Its Saturday night. Ruhi is sitting on her bed in her room and talking over phone with Dr. Sree.

"I cant believe yar ki ek hafta hogaya.."

"haan nani. First week of our office.."

"aur hum itne dost ban gaye. Jaise ek dusre ko saalon se jaante ho.."

"seriously yar. I'm glad ki I found you. Ab main forensic mei hu aur tum bureau mei. Ek saat hote tho aur mazaa aata-"

"sach yar. But we can always catch up! waise I'm sure tum lab mei bore nhi hoti hogi. Sunaa hai Kavin sir lattoo hogaye tumhare uuper.."

"arey Roohi." ***smiles*** " Aisi baat nhi hai.. he's just.. nice. I mean zyada baat nhi hui humari. But haan jab bhi hum mile. Wo bus meri tareef kiye jaa rahe the.."

"tho you like him?" ;)

"naa its too early to say yar!" ***laughs***

"hmm that means you can like him.. in future!"

"Roo tum bhi na. accha apna bataao. Koi special mila kya?"

"nhi. abhi tak tho nhi."

"nhi mila?"

"hmm mila hai shayad… ek ladka hai. Ab dekhna ye hai ki wo special saabit hoga ya nhi."

"hmm give it time re, sab samajh aajayega."

"haan."

"aur special laga tho sab se pehle tum mujhe bataaogi.."

"OK baba, pakka."

"great. aur bataao Roo. Kaisa ladka chahiye tumhe!"

"hmm.. kaisa chahiye… hmm koi aisa jo mereliye kuch bhi kar sakta ho. I mean kisi ko bhi face karne se naa darta ho. Ek dum unpredictable or dashing ho."

"umm hmm"

"aur jo… jo gaata ho. Naachta ho. Jokes sunaake mujhe hasaata ho.. mereliye care karta ho. Aur kabhi mujhse kuch chupaata naa ho.."

"so sweet! Wish tumhe jaldi miljaye wo.."

"thanks sree.."

"arey friend ko v thnx bolti hai. mat bolo. Ab puchogi nhi ki mujhe kaisa ladka chahiye.."

"puchne ki kya zarurat main tho unhe roz dekhti hu bureau mei.."

"Roo.. stop teasing me!"

"accha OK baba ruk gayi main. Chalo sojaate hai. good nyt.."

"good nyt.."

Roohi is about to sleep but her mobile beeps again. A message-

_**Plz answer my call – RD.**_

"RD?"

Her mobile rings again & she answers-

**Ruhi & RD talk on mobile-**

**Ruhi- **"hello.."

**RD- **"hii Bhagyasree!"

**Ruhi- **"Bhagyasree kon hai.. wrong number-"

**RD- **"arey Ruhii plz don't hang. Bhagyasree tum ho. I mean jo mujhe sweet aur dil k sacche lage unko main aise bulaata hu."

**Ruhi- **"kyu? tumhe mera naam accha nhi lagaa.."

**RD- **"nhi Ruhi ji accha hai aapka naam. Bohot pyari hai aapki tara…"

**Ruhi- **"bas bas RD. Jhoote taareef mujhe pasand nhi.. aur tumhe mera number milaa kaise?"

**RD- **"main jhoot kyu bolunga? Aur maine kahaa na Bhagyasree. Apno ki jankaari main humesha apne paas rakhta hu.."

**Ruhi- **"kyu phone kia. Itni raat ko? Koi zaruri baat hai kya?" *strict tone*

**RD- **"Bhagyasree.." *sigh*

**Ruhi- **"ye Bhagyasree Bhagyasree kehna chodo tum plz.."

**RD- **"chod dunga Bhagyasree. Main v aapko Ruhi naam se bulaana chahta hu. Agar aap meri dost hoti tho…"

**Ruhi- **"matlub.."

**RD- **"matlub ye Bhagyasree ki aap meri dost tho bangayi lekin yakkeen nhi hai aapko iss dost k uuper.."

**Ruhi- **"umm wo.. Raj main.."

**RD- **"its OK Bhagyasree. Ab zamana itni kharab hai tho; main tumhe dosh nhi dunga. I'm impressed tum smart bhi ho. Kisi aire-gaire pe vishwaas nhi karti ho-"

Roohi sighs.

'_I wish ki smart hi rahuu aur agar ye koi chaal hai RD ki tho ussmei naa fasuu..'_

**RD- **"hello ji!"

**Ruhi- **"hello Raj bolo…"

**RD- **"hmm kuch sochne lagi aap. hai na?"

**Ruhi- **"hmm. Wo sone ki soch rahi thi."

**RD- **"Bhagya sree.. I know! Tum kya soch rahi thi." ***laughs* **"Khair, maine tumhe congrats kehne k liye phone kia. Tum RD ki pehli dost ho Mumbai mei. Enjoy the hot-seat!"

she laughs & he smiles.

**RD- **"chalo thoda has liya… hasti raho Bhagyasree…"

She smiles this guy is.. _sweet._ Isn't he, he just made her laugh.

**Ruhi- **"ok Mr. Anil Kapoor. You made me smile."

**RD- **"My pleasure Bhagyasree."

**Ruhi- **"accha main so jaana chahti hu Anil Kapoor. Aur haan jo envelope tumne dia. Ussey maine ACP sir ko dediya.."

**RD- **"good. Arey ek minute! Yeh Anil Kapoor kon hai?"

**Ruhi- **"hai koi. Jisse maine apna dost tho banaaliya. Aur jisko main Raj keh k bulaaungi; tab, jab mujhe usspe puraa yakeen aajayega.."

Both smile at what they just spoke.

**RD- **"yahii adaa Bhagyasree… I think mujhe pagal kardegi.."

**Ruhi- **"accha.. hojao tum pagal. Main soti hu!"

**RD- **"arey jisk liye phone kia wo tho bataadu.."

**Ruhi- **"haan bataao jaldi.."

Just then door to her room opens and someone observes her. She's engrossed in call n doesn't notice…

**RD- **"arey tumhare liye ek gaana likha maine. Aur audition k liye mujhe ek female singer v chahiye.."

**Ruhi- **"tho main kya karuu.. aur gaana kyu likha.. maine manaa kia naa.."

**RD- **"Bhagyasree manaa karne pe kahii rukne wala nhi RD."

**Ruhi- **"hmm OK Anil Kapoor kya karuu main?"

**RD- **"tum studio aasakti ho?"

**Ruhi- **"uh.." *bites lip*

**RD- **"OK I know you wont. Insecurities. Lack of belief. Koi baat nhi… Tho kya main tumhara ghar aajau. Plz Bhagyasree Anil Kapoor needs your help.."

**Ruhi- **"uh.. umm.. main.. main Daya sir k saat rehti hu… tho.. main tum.. ye mera ghar nhi. tho tum kaise aa sakte ho.."

**Daya-** "bulaao ussko ghar pe!"

That makes her jump-

**Ruhi- **"Daya sir.. aap…"

**Daya-** "bulaao Ruhi. Ussko ek chance dete hai. aane do ussey.."

**Ruhi- **"haan? OK.. OK sir.." *nervous smile*

**Daya-** "good. Ab jaldi sojao bacchii raat bohot hogai… tumhari di ne doodh bheja.."

Saying this Daya leaves placing milk glass on her tablen smiling at her.

**Daya-** "Kal dekhlete hai iss RD k bacche ko."

**Ruhi- **"hello anil Kapoor. kal aajaana ghar.."

**RD (over mobile)- **"kab?"

**Ruhi- **"subah 10 baje.."

**RD- **"done. Thank you Bhagyasree. Tum bohot sweet ho"

**Ruhi- **"address note karo tum.."

She tells him the address and goes to asleep smiling a little.

'_itnaa confusion. Accha b lag raha hai. aur tension bhi ho rahi hai. ye Anil Kapoor ghar aana chahta hai. haha bohot funny insaan hai. smart bhi hai.. aur usne muje smile karwaaya. Aur Daya sir. Daya sir ko shayad RD pasand nhi. I hope kal Daya sir kuch pareshan na kare RD ko. Kyu ki dono mujhe pasand hai. Naa naa Roohi zyada mat soch. Abhi se RD ko pasand karne lagii.. very bad! ab Sojaa.."_

**. . . / \ . . .**

**Next morning, 9:30AM-**

Sree is in the market with her mom & Tarika. Yes. Her mother is in town to see her-

**Sree's mom- **"sree! Waha kyu khadi ho? Yahaa aao. Sabzi chunne mei humari madad karo-"

**Sree- **"mom Tarika hai na aap k saat? Aur ye sabzi shopping na, its so boringgg. Tum dono khareedo sabziyan. Tab tak I will take a stroll around."

**Sree's mom- **"arey ye market hai ki park. Ki tu stroll pe jayegi-"

**Tarika- **"jaane dijiye mausi ji. Ek din ki chutti jo milti hai bichari ko…"

**Sree's mom- **"thik hai. jao sree."

**Sree- **"ee thanks mom. Love you Tarika."

**Sree's mom- **"arey ruk ruk.. aahista chal.. kaan mei se earphone tho nikaal… kaisi bacchii hai,, shaitaan hai bilkul."

Sree walks away.

**Tarika- **"mausi ji. Sree bachi nhi hai. just relax wo aajayegi"

**Sree's mom- **"bacchii nhi hai. jaanti hu. Lekin kehte hai na. bacche jitney bhi bade kyu na hojaye, maa-baap k liye bacche hi rahenge…"

**Tarika- **"that's true & that's so sweet mausi ji…"

**Sree's mom- **"tum bhi bohot sweet ho. Sahii kehti hai sree.."

**Tarika- **"aww. Thank you. ok mausi ji. Gajar lelete hai. biryani k liye. Sree ko biryani pasand hai na?"

**Sree's mom- **"bohot…"

**Tarika- **"aur rasgulla.."

**Sree's mom- **"arey wo v.."

Her mom & Tarika exchange a smile n resume their shopping.

Sree is walking around, earphones plugged in, listening to her fav song. Its raining and she clutches umbrella in one hand, mobile in other hand & walks along

**Kabhi Jo Badal Barse  
Main Dekhu Tujhe Aankhe Bhar Ke  
Tu Lage Mujhe Pehli Barish Ki Du  
Tere Pehlu Me Rah Loon  
Main Khud Ko Pagal Keh Loon  
Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyan Sehlu Sathiyan**

The entire market place is slippery & wet. She walks along the narrow market lane, enjoying the crisp smell of the wet mud & constant tapping sounds of rain water, occasional voices of people around. She doesn't notice a cyclist rushing towards her from behind. -

**Guy- **"hello.." *yells*

**Cyclist- **"Oye ladkiii. Oye hat jaa oye.. breaks nhi hai cycle k.. oye ladkii.. Oye…"

Someone suddenly pushes her off the way and the cyclist zooms past her slightly annoyed at her nonchalance. That someone who saved her is thankfully strong enough to hold her avoiding any crashing to the floor.

She looks up at her saviour who is shocked to see her. He smiles as he recognises her.

**Guy- **"Doctor sree!"

She too smiles a little as he steadies her, letting go of her hand.

**Guy (kavin)- **"aap yaha?"

**Sree- **"uh… main.."

**Kavin- **"aapko wo cyclist ki awaaz nhi sunaayi de rahi thi?"

**Sree- **"wo.. wo main.. gana sun rahi thi.."

She unplugs her earphone and looks at her mobile & umbrella that are now lying around the floor. He picks up her mobile-

**Kavin- **"keechad mei giraadiya? Tod dogi kya mobile?"

**Sree- **"sorry… pata nhi itni clumsy kyu hu main humesha…"

**Kavin- **"cute ho.." *hands her umbrella smiling*

**Sree- **"ji.."

**Kavin- **"maine kaha clumsy nhi cute ho!"

She smiles a little and looks away.

**Kavin- **"apne aap ko kabhi kisi se kum mat samjhna doctor sree.. kyu ki aap kahii logo se zyada uuper hai. kahi log honge jo, aap jaisa banna chahenge.."

she blinks & smiles more. This guy is getting to her, really.

**Kavin- **"now that's good. Aapki yahi smile dekhna tha mujhe.."

Her smile turns into a low chuckle… and she stares at him holding her umbrella watching the raindrops settling on his hair-

**Sree- **"thank you, mujhe smile karaane k liye. Or uss cyclist se.. bachaane k liye-"

**Kavin- **"Kavin" *extends his hand*

**Sree- **"…"

**Kavin- **"humari mulaaqat kabhi dhang se nhi hopaayi. Tho lets start afresh. As friends. Kavin naam hai mera."  
she shakes his hand.

**Sree- **"Sree.."

**Kavin- **"Sree.. sirf sree?"

**Sree- **"Soumya sree Saha…"

**Kavin- **"sowmi.. sowmya sree. Nice name. pura naam kyu nhi bataati. Itna pyara naam hai aapka…"

**Sree- ***smiles*

**Kavin- **"doctor sree. Aapse kuch kehna tha. Wo main… main na jo mann mei aaye keh deta hu. Bachpan se yahi buri aadat hai meri. Tho humare itne saare meetings mei agar kabhi bhi maine kuch zyada bol diya tho… I'm sorry."

**Sree- **"arey plz. aap sorry kyu bol rahi hai. thnx kehna chahiye muje. Aapne har baar mujhe cheer up karne ki koshish ki… that was sweet of you."

He smiles nodding.

**Kavin- **"that was nothing Sree. waise ab hum dost hai tho… no sorry no thank you."

She nods. Rain begins to pound harder. In a swift motion he puts his head under the umbrella she's holding-

She offers the umbrella, so he holds it smiling at her-

**Kavin- **"uh- aap yaha market mei?"

**Sree- **"Mum k saat aayi thi. Sabzi lerahe hai mom aur Tarika."

**Kavin- **"ohh.."

**Sree- **"aur aap.."

**Kavin- **"main.. main.. wo.. khabri se milne aaya tha-"

**Sree- **"ohh.."

**Kavin- **"Doctor sree if you don't mind aap mujhe main road tak chod dengi.. I mean ye barish aur mere paas koi umbrella v nhi…"

**Sree- **"uh.. I'd love to. But , wo mum k saat aayi hu tho.."

Kavin is disappointed but smiles and begins to walk away.

Sree receives a msg from Tarika-

'_jaldi ghar aajana. Me and mausi ji are going home.'_

She smiles in disbelief –

**Sree- **"Kavin-"

He turns back, now fully drenched…

**Sree- **"saat chalei?"

Her question makes him smile. She plugs in her earphone again.. the same song plays in her phone.

**Koi Nahi  
Tere Siva Mera Yahan  
Manzile Hai Meri To Sab Yahan  
Mita De Sabhi Aaja Fasle Main  
Chahoon Mujhe Mujhse Bant Le  
Zara Sa Mujhme Tu Jhank Le  
Main Hoon Kya**

He comes back to hold the umbrella & they walk on enjoying the climate & each other's company.

**Kabhi Jo Badal Barse  
Main Dekhu Tujhe Aankhe Bhar Ke  
Tu Lage Mujhe Pehli Barish Ki Dua  
Tere Pehlu Me Rah Loon  
Main Khud Ko Pagal Keh Loon  
Tu Gam De Ya Khushiyan Sehlu Sathiyan  
Sathiyan**

'ye gaana ye mausam.. aur saat mei Sree.. it feels perfect.. najaane kyu aisa lagraha hai..'

They reach the main road-

**Kavin- **"thank you sree."

**Sree- **"bhool gaye. Dosti mei no sorry. No thank you…"

He smiles.

**Sree- **"so I will see you tomorrow…"

He nods and she walks away smiling. He picks up his mobile & calls someone after she leaves-

**Kavin- **"hello. Haan Sachin aajao. Main main road mei hu-"

**Sachin- **"yar tum market mei mujhe chod k chale gaye? Saare sabzii main hi leke aaunga kya? Aur tera bike."

**Kavin- **"yar bike ka dusra key tere paas hai na. aajao main main road pe hu."

**Sachin- **"kya hogaya tujhe! Aise koi chalaa jaata hai kya?"

**Kavin- **"arey yar. Maaf karde mujhe. Fatafat aaja.."

He hangs the call & thinks-

**Kavin- **_"najaane usey dekh k kya kya hojaata hai mujhe! Ki main ussii k saat rehna chahta hu-"_

He smiles again as he waits for Sachin. A while later; rain comes to a halt & the two friends enjoy ride back home.

**. . . / \ . .**

**Same day, Dareya's home, 10AM-**

A guy in early twenties knocks the door-

**Daya- **"Welcome RD welcome.. andar aao…"

Daya welcomes him inside. They sit in living room-

**RD- **"Hello sir & Hii mam."

**Shreya- **"Hii RD kaisa aana hua-"

**Daya- **"manna padega RD bohot himmat hai tum mei. Seedha CID officer k ghar aagaye…"

**RD- **"himmat tho hai hi sir. Wohi meri viraasat hai. usey main kisi bhi keemat pe kho nhi sakta…"

Daya is impressed. _That look in his eyes…_

**RD- **"thank you sir."

**Daya- **"thnx kisiliye?"

**RD- **"aapne mujhe yaha aane ki izaazat di. Ruhi k dost banne ki v izaazat di.."

**Daya- **"arey wo.. wo tho kuch bhi nhi."

**RD- **"nhi sir. I can see how much you care for her. She's lucky."

Daya smiles. Shreya goes to fetch some water.

**Daya- **"waise ek baat puchnii thi RD.."

**RD- **"haan sir. Puchiye na?"

**Daya- **"Ruhi ka dost kyu banna chahte the tum?"

**RD- **"ahh sir pata nhi. Jab usey pehli baar dekha tabhi kuch connection laga. Cliché I know. Aur fir usska aur mera haal ek jaisa tha. Ajnabi sheher mei akele. Mujhe lagaa hum dost bansakte hai. lekin baad mei pata chala ki usske liye ek puri family hai yaha pe. Aur main.. main akela… kyu ki jo bhi mere saat hai unko sirf mere paison se pyar hai- mamu ko bhi…"

He trails off, pain flashes in his eyes for a moment which he covers up soon.

**Daya- **"I'm sorry RD. I dint mean to upset…"

**RD- **"nhi sir. Aap sorry mat bolo."

**Daya- **"parakhna zaruri tha. Ruhii bholi hai. aur meri zimmedaari hai-"

**RD- **"I know sir. She's a sweet girl. I'm glad to be her friend."

**Daya- **"aaj se hum bhi hai tumhare dost!"

RD smiles surprised.

**RD- **"main itna lucky kaise sir? Aap aur mere dost?"

**Daya- **"haan bhai. Bharosa karene laga tum pe. Usey kabhi todna mat."

**RD- **"I'm honoured sir. Kabhi nhi todunga…"

Both smile at each other. Shreya gets water-

**Shreya- **"main chai leke aati hu."

**RD- **"arey nhi mam. Plz don't strain-"

**Shreya- **"RD iss mei strain kaisa…"

Shreya goes into kitchen.

**RD- **"Ruhii ji kaha hai?"

**Daya- **"wo shower le rahi thi. Aati hi hogi. waise singer honaa tum."

**RD- **"jii sir."

**Daya- **"humareliye ek gaana gaa sakte ho?"

**RD- **"why not sir. Abhi gaau?"

**Daya- **"arey abhi nhi. Wo tumhara album ka kya hua?"

**RD- **"sir album is on hold. Pehle I wanted to earn some fame. So Mumbai rockstar mei hissa le raha hu."

**Daya- **"good. All the best… arey Ruhii aagayi."

Ruhi comes & smiles seeing RD aka Anil Kappor.

**Ruhi- **"hello Anil Kapoor.."

**RD- **"good morning Bhagyasree."

**Daya- **"arey ye Anil Kapoor aur Bhagyasree kon hai?"

**RD- **"sir wo tho bohot lambii kahaani hai."

Shreya gets the chai. RD & Ruhi explain what was decided b/w them Dareya laugh & chitchat goes on. Its one of the best Sunday mornings for all of them…

Daya gets a call. Shreya goes into kitchen for preparing breakfast-

**RD & Ruhii talk-**

**Ruhi- **"bataao Anil Kapoor. Kya help chahiye."

**RD- **"Bhagyasree. Mujhe audition k liye ek gaana record karni hai. kya tum mere sat gaogi? I mean dekho na. anil Kapoor k koi aur dost nhi iss anjaan sheher mei…"  
his puppy eyes make her melt.

**Ruhi- **"hmm.. gaa sakti hu. Lekin ek shart-"

**RD- **"kaisi shart?"

**Ruhi- **"pehle mujhe wo gaana sunaao. Jo tumne mere liye likha."

**RD- **"sunaau?"

**Ruhi- **"haa haa. Sunaao."

Both smile & RD begins to sing picking up his guitar-

**Is lamhe ko rok doon..  
Ya main khud ko iss mein jhonk doon..  
Kya karoon, Kya karoon, Kya karoon..  
Is lamhe main kuchh bhi janoon na..  
Tose naina jab se mile..  
Tose naina jab se mile..  
Ban gaye, silsile..  
Tose naina jab se mile..  
O sud-bud khoyi, hai khoyi maine..  
Haan jaan gavayi, gavayi hai maine..  
Haan tujhko basaya hai dhadkan mein..  
O saawre  
O sud-bud khoyi, hai khoyi maine..  
Haan jaan gavayi, gavayi hai maine..  
Haan tujhko basaya hai dhadkan mein..  
O saawre  
Tose naina jab se mile..  
Tose naina jab se mile..  
Ban gaye, silsile..**

**Ruhi- **"arey bas bas. Ruko ruko. Ye gaana tumne likhaa.."

**RD- **"haan." *proud look*

**Ruhi- **"mickey virus film k liye haan? tho tum arijit singh se mile hoge. Wo jo gaata hai acchi awaaz mei huh. Very good.."

**RD- **"not bad Bhagyasree. I thought CID wale film nhi dekhte. lekin yahaa tho."

**Ruhi- **"kya socha tumne? ullu banaasakte ho tum hume?"

**RD- **"arey nhi nhi Bhagyasree. Main kya karuu. Ab dekho na. main sirf singer hu. Lyricist nhi… uss din tho maine aiwey impression jataane k liye kehdiya.. tho… isliye…"

She stares at him for a moment & bursts out laughing. He laughs too-

**Ruhi- **"tum bohot funny ho!"

**RD- **"wo tho main hu Bhagyasree. Waise I can try writing a song for you."

**Ruhi- **"No thanks Anil Kapoor. But… Do you think main gaa paungi. Audition k liye?"

"**RD- **Bheshak. Hum rehearse karenge."

She nods & smiles. Dareya are back. Shreya serves sandwiches. RD grabs one reluctantly on shreya's insitence. Everyone finish breakfast & chitchat begins. Later RD sings a song for Dareya & Ruhi…

_**Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baad hi jeet hai  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baaz hi jeet hai  
Thode aansu hai, thodi hasi  
Aaj gham hai to kal hai khushi  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baad hi jeet hai  
Thode aansu hai, thodi hasi  
Aaj gham hai to kal hai khushi  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baad hi jeet hai  
**_

Daya twirls Shreya around and grabs Ruhi's hand…

_**Zindagi raat bhi hai, savera bhi hai zindagi  
Zindagi raat bhi hai, savera bhi hai zindagi  
Zindagi hai safar aur basera bhi hai zindagi  
Zindagi hai safar aur basera bhi hai zindagi**_

He twirls Ruhi around… occasionally humming the tune.. making her smile wider…

_**Ek pal dard ka daanv hai  
Dusra sukh bhari chhaaon hai  
Har naye pal naya geet hai  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai, zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Gham ka baadal jo chhaaye to hum muskuraate rahe  
Gham ka baadal jo chhaaye to hum muskuraate rahe**_

They dance for a bit…

_**Apni aankhon mein aashaaon ke deep jalaate rahe  
Aaj bigde to kal phir bane  
Aaj roothe to kal phir mane  
Waqt bhi jaise ek meet hai.**_

RD offers his hand but takes it back as Ruhi shake sher head & continues singing…

_**Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baaz hi jeet hai  
Thode aansu hai, thodi hasi  
Aaj gham hai to kal hai khushi  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baad hi jeet hai  
Zindagi ki yehi reet hai  
Haar ke baad hi jeet hai**_

Dareya thank him. Later Ruhi sees him off near the door.

**RD- **"so today has been great. I will call you again.."

**Ruhi- **"OK…"

**RD- **"OK see you…"  
he extends his hand… she just slaps it and walks away saying-

**Ruhi- **"fir kabhi Anil Kapoor.."

He laughs as he walks away-

**RD- **_"haat tho milaati Bhagyasree!"_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** so I hope that made ya guys smile. I wrote a super long chapter with a little help from Jamai raja.

Kaisa lagaa rvw karna! **Nxt updts are LP, LOL, MDC… so stay tuned!**

Others who read- thanks :D

Tc love ya all. 


	8. Chaahu main ya Naa? )

**A/N:** As usual huge thanks to all those who reviewed & liked. You guys are really sweet :*

I know I said I will include all jodis but kahaa yar, main jodis pe likhne k liye hi tym nhi hai :P

**SS, Daya's girl-** I'm so glad you guys liked the update. Love you both! :* I apologise for keeping u wait this long! Really… some issues kept me away from FF.

Khair… I hope all of you will enjoy this chapter as well :D

**. . .**

**SSBN**

**. . .**

**Chapter 6**

**. . .**

The rest of the week passes in a blur. Its Saturday. Ruhi gets her much needed day off. She's happy to be home while all others are working. She's relishing her coffee at half past ten am and that's when she remembers she needs to rush somewhere.

**10:50 AM-**

Soon she finds herself standing outside a huge studio in Andheri.

**Ruhi thinks- **"mujhe yaha aana chahiye ki nahi? Mujhe khud nhi pata ki main uss RD k bacche ke kehne pe, yahaa… bhaagti kyu chali aayi!"

**Guy- **"Hello bhagyasree!"

She jumps at that loud yet energetic tone. But still a smile creeps up her face as turns around to spot him-

**Ruhi- **"hiiee.."

He gives a huge smile. She spots a packet in his hands-

**Ruhi- **"ye kya hai?"

**Guy (RD)- **"mithaai.. khaogi?"

**Ruhi- **"no thanks!"

She begins to walk past the hugs entrance into the studio & he follows-

**RD- **"bhagyasree ye tumhari shak karne ki aadat na. bohot buri hai. tumhe kya lagta hai. maine kuch milaaya hai ismei hmm?"

She stares at him coming to a halt-

**Ruhi- **"maine aisa kab kaha?"

**RD- **"come on! I know tum kya sochti ho. Aur kitni insecure ho.. Its ok. maine ye mithai na… abhi abhi waha uss dukaan se kharida hai. lelo tum bhi ek.."

**Ruhi- **"main mithaai nhi khaati.."

She gives him a look and walks away in a cofused state. He follows her again..

**RD- **"tabhi tho itni adiyal banke khadi ho yaha. Chalo thoda khaalo yar. Moti choor laddo hai. moo meetha karlo. Ab dekho na kitna accha mausam hai, saat mei tum ho…"

**Ruhi- **"huh?"

**RD- **"I mean… aaj mere gaane ka recording bhi ho raha hai. khushi ka mauhol hai tho."

**Ruhi- **"lekin… thik hai!"

She takes a sweet & eats it

'_oh god! Isne kuch milaaya tho nahi na.. mann tho karta hai ki isspe vishwaas karu par…'_

She watches as he finishes his laddoo and goes for a second & then third-

She laughs-

**RD- **"has kyu rahi ho bhagyasree! Aise mithaai khane se humari jo awaaz hai na.. wo bohot hi sweet hojaati hai.."

She laughs harder at this… she doesn't know why this guy is getting to her easily. I mean whats so humorous here that she's laughing like a kid?

**RD- **"chalo koi baat nhi! Aise hasti raho bhagyasree. Main bhi kab se yahi hasee ka intezaar kar raha tha…"

Laughter dies down but there's a sweet smile still on her lips.

**Ruhi- **"thank you Anil Kapoor. Waise ye funda kya hai. mithaai se awaaz ka meetha hojaana? Very funny.."

**RD- **"I know.. main bachpan se aisa hu… funny intelligent dashing smart…"

**Ruhi- **"bas bas.. ye tareef jo hai. ye dusron ko karna chahiye. Khud ki tareef nhi karna chahiye tumhe"

**RD- **"come on yar. I was kidding. I mean open up yar. Tum itni serious kyu rehti ho humesha?"

**Ruhi- **" aur tum itne fun loving kyu ho?"

**RD- **"hmm that's me."

**Ruhi- **"ok baba tumse koi argue hi nhi kar sakta.."

**RD- **"mat karo na Bhagyasree. Zindgi boghot choti hai. isey hasee-mazak aur khushiyon se sajaalo. Aur dekho har pal khubsurat lagtaa hai… jaise ab…"

Once again his words touch her heart, is it her heart? Well yes… she wants to smile big for some reason but supresses it.

**RD- **"tum ab bhi wohi kar rahi ho? Smile ko andar dabaa rahi ho.."

**Ruhi- **"kya kar rahi hu? Arey Anil Kapoor.."

**RD- **"waise dabii si muskaan bhi pyari hai tumhari…"

She looks at him, he smiles… its like a genuine compliment. She can't help but thank him.

**RD- **"chalo bhagyasree. Humara recording studio waha hai.."

**Ruhi- **"oh main studio k andar aagayi? Aur ye hai AVM studio. Wow… so nice…"

She looks around and he watches her expressions with a smile.

**RD- **"haan agayi tum andar. Wo dekho waha pe sound mixing hoti hai. recording bhi. Chalo wohi pe thodi practise karlete hai hum log. Ya fir waha ka restroom. Lets go.."

She's still looking around and he holds her hand dragging her away-

**RD- **"arey chalo bhi.. sara din nhi hai humare paas…"

She doesn't notice he's holding her hand.. but just smiles at her surroundings.

**Ruhi- **"bohot badii studio hai hai na.."

**RD- **"obviously badi hogi. Tumne pehle nhi dekha?"

**Ruhi- **"nhi…"

**RD- **"haha tumne.. studio nhi dekha.. omg! Ye maine bohot pehle dekha tha. You know im an NRI fir bhi ye jaga ke chappe-chappe se wakif hu-"

**Ruhi- **" Anil… main CID officer hu. Artist nhi. Samjhe! Aur main doh hafte pehle hi yaha aayi thi."

He nods and leaves her hand. She follows him to a recording room. He closes the door behind… there are a couple of chairs… he asks her to sit & checks the mike. He then picks up a guitar from a corner. (Imagine Ashqui2 scene where the leads sing together ;) )

He plays a tune on his guitar… that eases her tension. She dint know why she was tensed. Well may be bcuz she's alone with this RD guy in recording room. That's why.

She smiles.

**Ruhi- **"tum guitar v bajaate ho.."

**RD- **"haan.. that's my first love. Ok tho kya gaaye. I think ye aashiqu2 wala gaana perfect rahega.."

**Ruhi- **"you think I can sing? I mean.."

**RD- **"Ruhi. You're voice is sweet! And well mera audition hai so they will focus more on my voice.."

**Ruhi- **"but meri waje se tumhara audition karab hua tho… RD main.. main aisa nhi chahti…"

She stares at her clasped hands placed in her lap… he tentatively holds one of them..

**RD- **"tum.. tum kuch bhi kharab nhi karogi. I'm sure you will be my lucky charm…"

She smiles admiring his features… as much as she dint want to admit it aloud but he's cute!

**RD- **"main gaata hu.. tum mere saat saat gaana.. thik hai.."

**Ruhi- **"hmm…"

**RD- **"ye gaana tumne pehle sunaa hoga. Aashiqui 2 se chaahu main yaa na.."

**Ruhi- **"haan suna hai. it's a lovely song! Main kabhi kabhi hum karti rehti hu.. pata hai?"

**RD- **"wow that's great bhagyasree! Tho deri kis baat ki? Lets start.."

He starts singing a few lines and encourages her to sing..

_**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Apne tu dil ka pata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa **_

_**She repeats-**_

_**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Apne tu dil ka pata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**_

_**he continues- **_

_****__**Itna bata doon tujhko**__**  
**__**Chaahat pe apni mujhko**__**  
**__**Yun tto nahi ikhtiyaar**__**  
**__**Phir bhi yeh socha dil ne**__**  
**__**Ab jo laga hoon milne**__**  
**__**Poochhu tujhe ek baar**_

**RD- **"itni low voice.. don't be timid.. come on! Louder Ruhii.."__

_**Tu hi yeh mujhko bata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Apne tu dil ka pata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**_

_**Aisi kabhi pehle hui naa thi khwaahishein**__**  
**__**O.. kisi se bhi milne ki**__**  
**__**Naa ki thi koshishein**__**  
**__**Uljhan meri suljha de**__**  
**__**Chaahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Aankhon aankhon mein jataa de**__**  
**__**Chaahun main ya naa**__****_

She obeys him enjoying the song, the guitar tune he's playing, that constant smile on his face; that charm in his eyes. It is a never before experience and its beautiful!

_****__**Tu hi ye mujhko bata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Apne tu dil ka pata de**__**  
**__**Chahun main ya naa**_

_****__**Mere chhote chhote khwaab hain**__**  
**__**Khwabon mein geet hain**__**  
**__**Geeton mein zindagi hai**__**  
**__**Chaahat hai, preet hai**__**  
**__**Abhi main na dekhoon khwaab woo**__**  
**__**Jin mein na tu mile**__**  
**__**Le khole honth maine**__**  
**__**Ab tak the jo sile**__****_

The song ends…

**RD- **"there ends our practise session! I mean it was awesome! Lets sing that again.. iss baar recording huh.. but relax.. it will go fine. Main sound engineer se milke aata hu.."

She nods… and watches as he talks to few crew persons through the glass door. He gets inside. Both gear up to sing the song again.

He holds her hand to assure she will do fine. She nods… he lets go of it and the song begins…

_**Mujhko na jitna mujh pe**__**  
**__**Utna iss dil ko tujh pe**__**  
**__**Hone laga aitbaar**__**  
**__**Tanha lamhon mein apne**__**  
**__**Bunti hoon tere sapne**__**  
**__**Tujhse hua mujhko pyaar o o..**__**  
**__**Poochungi tujhko kabhi naa**__**  
**__**Chaahun main ya naa**__**  
**__**Tere khaabon mein ab jeena**__**  
**__**Chaahun main kyun naa! **_

_**Tere khaabon mein ab jeena**__**  
**__**Chaahun main kyun naa!**_

When the song ends.. Ruhi is amazed and thrilled and happy. She dint know she could sing so well.

**Ruhi- **"RD maine… I did it! Main bhi singer banjaungi shayad…"

Ruhi laughs.. RD gets emotional… he seems super happy and in a split second he engulfs her in a huge hug.

**RD- **"I know you can do it yar! You were simply amazing! thank you thank you so much Bhagyasree! I'm so glad its over. Ye recording mera sapna hai. or aaj tumne isey sach kardiya…"

She smiles and hugs him back… he continues his talk-

**RD- **"Tumne bohot accha gaya. And I was at my best! I'm sure maine sahii gaana select kia.. and I'm sure. I will rock!"

She smiles awkwardly as her releases her. He looks apologetic-

**RD- **"oops…"

There's a brief silence. He speaks up-

**RD- **"sorry bhagyasree. Thoda zyada emo hogaya tha main shayad. Plz mujhe galat mat samajhna ki main aise.. aise gale lag gaya.."

**Ruhi- **"uh.. um.. nhi.. nhi samjhungi.. its.. its OK.. I know.. ki tum.. bohot khush the.."

She smiles at him trying not to blush. Why is she blushing? She dint like him or anything like that but.. come on! It happens when someone like RD, who specially used to make guest appearances in her dreams, hugs her all of a sudden! It happens right?

Together they walk back to the entrance. He thanks her-

**RD- **"great thanks for understanding bhagyasree! That went super coolly. I hope audition mei select hojau main.."

**Ruhi- **"u will be selected! Tumne bohot accha gaya. Aur Tum guitar bhi bohot acche bajaate ho…'

**RD- **"ohhh thank you bhagyasree! Sab uuperwale ka noor hai mere uuper. Unhi ka diya hua talent hai.."

**Ruhi- **"tum mujhe sikhaadoge?"

**RD- **"hmm?"

**Ruhi- **"guitar… kabhi… jab tum.. I mean.."

**RD- **"of course of course! Why not! Tum chaaho tho abhi shuru karlete hai…"

**Ruhi- **"abhi nhi.. abhi mujhe jaana hai…"

**RD- **"OK jaao Bhagyasree. Take care. Thank you so much again.."

**Ruhi- **"thank you Anil Kapoor.."

**RD- **"mujhe kyu thanks bola?"

**Ruhi- **"wo yahaa aake.. aise gaana gaane mei bohot maza aaya. I was feeling low aaj k din. But thanks to you. Its cool day…"

**RD- **"haha mere saat rahogi tho har din cool lagega. Hmm OK ab jaao…"

Ruhi smiles and begins looking for a taxi-

**Ruhi- **"taxi! Taxiii!"

A taxi zooms past her with out stopping!

**Ruhi- **"kutta kameena..'

**RD- **"aye aye.. zuban saaf hi rakhiye na… aisi gaaliyan aapki zuban pe acchi nhi lagti.."

**Ruhi- **"Anil Kapoor mujhe jaldi jaana hoga.. I cant believe saade barah bajgaye!"

**RD- **"Waise Bhagyasree. Kyu na main tumhe drop karuu?"

**Ruhi- **"tum?"

**RD- **"haa main. Ab tumne meri madad ki. Mereliye cop se singer bangayi tho main.. main tumhe ghar drop kar sakta hu.."

**Ruhi- **"uh but-"

**RD- **"no buts plz.."

**Ruhi- **"hmm OK. Par ghar nhi mall jana hai.."

**RD- **"mall?"

**Ruhi- **"haan wo aaj day off hai tho socha shopping karleti hu…"

**RD- **"shopping! Great!"

**Ruhi- **"haan wo sree ka idea tha."

**RD- **"Sree kon? CID officer?"

**Ruhi- **"nhi wo meri frnd hai.. forensic mei hai."

**RD- **"wow forensic. Hmm cool… OK.. tum yaha ruko main gaadi le aata hu.."

Soon he greets her from driver's seat of his Ferrari.

**RD- **"hop in Bhagyasree!"

She smiles admiring him & his car and gets in. the ride goes on.

There's a brief silence before he speaks up-

**RD- **"thank you Bhagyasree. Haha bhagyasree tho main hu shayad. I mean.. I'm so lucky that I got you. Pehle tumne meri jaan bachayi. Aur ab meri audition k liye madad kar rahi ho. Thank you."

**Ruhi- **"its OK Anil Kapoor. Itne baar thanks bolke dosti ka usool mat todo. Madad tho tum bhi kar rahe ho meri…"

**RD- **"ahh so sweet. Jaana kaha hai?"

**Ruhi- **"inorbit mall.."

**RD- **"ohh hmm ok. "

There's more silence. Both just enjoy the ride. Within minutes they reach the mall… she gets down the car-

**Ruhi- **"thanks so much Anil Kapoor…"

**RD- **"bhagyasree… thanks nhi bolte. Bhool gayi?"

**Ruhi- **"oops! Agli baar nhi bhoolungi.…"

**RD- **"good. Waise hum dobara milenge na…"

She raises a brow…

**Ruhi- **"hum abhi mile hai aur.."

**RD- **"guitar classes… yaad hai?"

**Ruhi- **"wo… wo tho maine aise hi puchliya. mujhe nhi lagta main kabhi guitar bajaapaungi.. mera aur uska rishta kabhi banpaayega- "

**RD- **"bhagyasree. koi bhi rishta ek din mei nhi bansakta. Jaise… humara rishta."

**Ruhi- **"kya?"

**RD- **"ab tum dekho na. pehle tumhe… kitna awkward lagta tha. Shayad mujhe bhi. Thoda sa. But ab.."

**Ruhi- **"ab?"

**RD- **"arey ab awkwardness thora kum hogaya na.."

They both share a small smile. She nods… he continues…

**RD- **"waise perfect cheezon ko banne mei time lagti hai. aur tumhe intezaar karna chahiye!"

**Ruhi- **"yaa you are right… wish ki life jaldi se perfect hojaye!"

Just then her mobile rings. Its sree on the other side who says she cant be coming to meet her..

**Ruhi on mobile- **"but sree! Sara plan kharab hogaya yar.. aww… hmm ok.. jaao.. jaao bacchii.. enjoy karo… no I will manage. Its ok. Sorry mat bolo. Jaao. Tc.. love you. Bye."

**RD- **"kya hua?"

**Ruhi- **"sree ne ditch kia.." :(

**RD- **"ditch kia?"

**Ruhi- **"ab mujhe akele shopping karna hai kyaa… oh god…"

Ruhi makes a sad face & stands thinking. He gets down the car to stand beside her-

**RD- **"waise.. main chal sakta hu…"

**Ruhi- **"tum? Tum.. Chaloge mere saat?"

She looks at him quizzically & he smiles nodding.

**RD- **"main tumhare saat chalne ko humesha tayyar hu bhagyasree. Bus… Tum hi mujhe nazar andaaz kar rhi ho.."

She smiles widely, shakes her head, takes a deep breath & sighs… this guy.. is sugary sweet! Every time they met. He does this sweet talk, leaves no stone unturned to praise her, shows that he cares for what she feels, says all sweet things and…. And she's falling. That self-consciousness seems to be wearing off under his effect-

**Ruhi- **"tum humesha aisi baatei karte ho?"

**RD- **"aise kaise?"

**Ruhi- **"aise jaise.. jaise tumhari baton mei kuch aur matlub chupi ho.."

**RD- **"tumhe aise lagta hai? tho fir thik hai.."

She folds his arms and there's a small eyelock as she looks at him.

**RD- **"meri baaton mei wohi matlab hai, jo tumhe lagta hai ki hai…"

She looks at him in disbelief and slowly a smile makes its way to her lips. The same smile reflects on his lips before he shakes it off-

**RD- **"chalei?"

**Ruhi- **"huh?" *in a trance*

**RD- **"chalein?"

**Ruhi- "**haan.. par tum?"

**RD smiles- **"waise bhi main free hu yar. Lunch k liye thoda time bacha hai. pehle shopping karlete hai uske baad lunch. Saat mei… What say?"

She sighs and then nods & together they enter the mall…

**few mins later- **

She's looking at various dresses in the ladies section when his mobile beeps-

_RD talks on phone with someone-_

_**RD- **__"hello.."_

_**Man- **__"Agent 311.."_

_**RD- **__"902? Ye bhi koi waqt hai call karne ka…"_

_**Man- **__"agent let me remind you. We r on a mission."_

_**RD- **__"bhula nhi main.."_

_**Man- **__"and wo ladki sirf ek zariya hai, mission ko pura karne ka.."_

_**RD- **__"mujhe pata hai.."_

_**Man- **__"tum apne limits mei raho tho hi accha hoga.."_

_**RD- **__"par main.."_

_**Man- **__" over."_

The man on the other side hangs up and RD sighs of course this is a mission. Ruhi is just a pawn in this game, but why is it that everything she says reached his heart. Why is that he wants to be a hero in her eyes? Why? why?

He looks at Ruhi who's busily looking for a new dress and sighs. He cant be attached to her. No he needs to complete his mission first.

**. . . / \ . . .**

**meanwhile in forensic lab-**

A guy enters the lab..

**Kavin- **"good morning salunkhe sab.."

**Salunkhe- **"good afternoon kavin.."

**Kavin- **"afternoon yes. Hii tarika"

**Tarika- **"hello…"

**Salunkhe- **"yaha kaise aagaye bhai? Aaj koi case bhi nhi. Bureau mei kaam nhi hai kya?"

**Kavin- **"sir.. wo lunch kia bus abhi. Tho socha hello bolke jaunga.."

Salunkhe nods…

**Kavin- **"lunch time too khatm hua par.. lagta hai ki… lab mei sab log wapis nhi aaye lunch karke.. I mean.."

**Salunkhe- **"doctor sree nhi aayi. hai na?"

**Kavin- **"uh sir.."

**Salunkhe- **"pucho bhai sharmaao mat!"

**Kavin- **"haan sir actually… mujhe puchna nhi tha. Lekin fir v puch raha hu! kaha hai wo?"

Salunkhe sighs-

**Salunkhe- **"tum.. tum Abhijeet ka judwaa bhai ho?"

**Kavin- **"uh.. nhi.. ye kaisa sawal hai sir?"

Tarika laughs at this.. salunkhe makes an angry face & kavin is confused.

**Kavin- **"sir aap bhi naa.. uh umm.. tarika kaisi ho tum? Aur… doctor sree.. aaj nhi aayi kya?

**Tarika- ** "kavin main thik hu. Tum kaise ho."

**Salunkhe- **"ruko tarika. Haan wo nhi aayi beta. Kya karloge?"

**Kavin- **"sir main"

**Salunkhe- **"aur aayegi bhi nhi… kuch 7 days k liye!"

**Kavin- **"seven long days?" :O

**Tarika- **"Kolkata gayi hai durga puja manaane!"

**Kavin- **"durga puja.. wow.."

**Tarika- **"tum bhi jaoge?"

**Kavin- **"ahh tarika tum bhi na.. main.. main kaise jaa sakta hu huh?"

**Salunkhe- **"jaa sakte ho!"

**Kavin- **"huh?"

**Salunkhe- **"lab se bahar! Now excuse me. Tumhe koi kaam nhi hoga but hume kaam hai"

Kavin sighs.. he's slightly glad that he could know why he dint spot sree that day.

**Kavin- **"accha OK sir.. aap log karo apna kaam. Main v karta hu.. kaam hoga bureau mei.."

Tarika smiles.. salunkhe sighs as he walks off-

**Salunkhe- **"ek kum tha? Jo judwe bhai aagaye lab mei dhoom machaane!"

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** Alright! How was this chap?

I knw vry less kevi-sree part. But yea agle mei hoga :D :*

Plz do rvw n lemme know thanks! :D


	9. Kahii milan, Kahii dooriyan

**A/N:** **thnx to all those who rvwd n favd. Thank you so much. Love ya all :***

**SS and Roo **love ya guys. And sabko happy Diwali. Won't say much. Just Enjoy!

_**SSBN**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**...**_

Contd. From prev. chap. Ruhi does her shopping...

"yeh dress accha hai ya woh? Oye Anil Kapoor..."

She looks around to find him standing near one of the corners-

"tum yaha ho? This is not fair haan. Pehle khud kaha ki help karogey aur ab peeche hut rahe ho? Chalo na mere saat..."

RD is dragged by her... he can see she's happy and she's even opening up a bit but he's not paying attention to her...

It's only those words that keep ringing in his head... those words...

He thinks- 'mujhe ruhi se door rehna chahiye... usska koi lena dena nhi honi chahiye mere se... woh tho sirf ek zariya hai RD mat bhoolo...'

Ruhi comes to him...

"oye tum sunn rahe ho? Kaha khogaye huh... aur itne chup kyu ho? Koi problem?"

"uh..."

He takes a deep breath n continues..

"nhi main.. main thik hu.. uh.. um... so.. uh.. karo nah shopping... bhagya sree... main yahi hu..."

He gives her a fake smile and tries to sound normal but...

"RD... sab... sab thik hai na?"

"haan... haan.. thik hai na.." *fake smile*

"kya soch rahe the tum..."

"nhi. kuch nhi..."

"tum chahte ho na ki hum dost baney... fir aise chupaate ho huh?"

"tumhe lagta hai hum dost... ban sakte hai..."

He looks at her keenly and she stares at his eyes which are now clouded by confusion.

"kyu nhi... ab tumne iraada badal diya kya... jo tum mujhse koi baat chupaa rahe ho.."

She folds her arms n gives him a look...

"nhi Ruhi. Main thik-"

"nhi ho. Dikh raha hai chehre pe... maan kyu nhi lete ki tum tensed ho-"

"haar yar.. thoda tensed hu. Samjho na... aur kya reason hoga yar... woh audition ko leke tensed hu. Bas! Aur kya hoga..."

"tension... RD ko kab se tension hone lagi huh...wo tho cool dude hai na.."

He doesn't know what to say... and that's when she takes hold of his hand & gives it a small squeeze.

"chill yar... sab thik hoga..."

He smiles... he's tensed for her and she's cheering him up. What an irony!

"thanks Bhagyasree..."

She drags him by his hand to where many dresses are kept-

"ye thanks apne pocket mei rakho. aur mujhe bataao... ye dono dresses mei se konsi acchi hai... ye pink wali anarkali suit ya red waali?"

"hmmm... dono acche hai..."

"wohi tho yar!"

"dono lelo..."

"nhi nhi... khamokha kharcha hojayega. Ye tho main tyohar k waste lerahi hu. Warna isko pehenne k mauke milte kaha? CID ki duty karte hue tho.. main ye nhi pehen sakti na..."

"hmmm.."

"bolo na which one is good.."

"hmm red waali..."

"ahh 2 votes for red. Mera vote tho pehle se hai..." *laughs*

And so RD helps Ruhi finish off her shopping... they both are now sitting in his car (Ferrari) and driving home or rather...

"tho Anil Kapoor lunch kaha karei.."

RD is silent...

"kya hua..."

"I'm sorry Bhagyasree... aaj ka lunch cancel..."

Her face falls... this is strange. First she doesn't want him to come with her and now she's sad when he denies a lunch date! Wait... is it even a 'date'?

"Kyu..."

"woh... umm studio se call aaya tha. talent show k liye kuch din bache hai... kal ya barso audition ka result bhi aayega... I'm pretty sure main select hojaunga.. but.. but then I need to practise na"

"hmm... "

"yar I'm sorry..."

He apologies and she smiles a bit...

"no... its OK... I mean main khud hi iss idea k khilaf thi yaad hai?"

"haan par maine hi tho promise kia.. and mujhe ditch karna pasand nhi..."

"its OK Anil Kapoor... fir kabhi chalenge!"

"that's so sweet. Koi aur hoti tho bohot naraz hoti. sach mei tum bohot sweet ho... " ***smiles*** "ghar chod du tumhe... haan ab aur kya karungi main.. ghr hi jaungi na.."

He drops her off at home... she gives him a smile and he begins to pull his car out-

"Fir kab..."

He stops when he hears that... he smiles for a moment and suddenly remembers something,

"Bhagya sree... ye envelope... woh mere case k bare mei kuch information. Can you plz pass it to ACP sir?"

She nods taking the envelope...

"thanks Bhagya sree..."

"tho uh... Fir kab milogey?" she asks again, " I mean... fir milte hai... bye take care.."

She covers up and begins to feel awkward she's sure he'll tease her for wanting to meet him again... she expects a remark, a comment and a smile... but nothing comes...

"bye Ruhi.. khayal rakhna..."

And he's gone.

_(A/N: sorry Roo... thoda sad hai na... dnt wrrry everything will be happy soon)_

**. . . **

**Meanwhile somewhere in Kolkata-**

A guy is seen walking through the rustic lanes of one of the colonies there-

"wah beta wah... pohoch tho gaya tu Kolkata... lekin usko dhoondehga kaise? Uska number bhi tho nhi hai... god knows kyu aaya hu main yaha... its not that I love her or something!"

'_oh come on! You do love her...' his mind argues back._

'_no isn't it too early to say that?'_

'_ahh OK. well admit that you feel something for her.'_

'_OK lets agree on that. Peace.'_

'_good... you better agree...'_

There's music, ppl r singing bhajans, some of them are dancing and even throwing colours... he watches as _Mata rani's murthi _is being carried to a pandal.

Suddenly one from the crowd throws gulaal on him he dodges only to bump into another girl.

"I'm sorry"

The girl who threw gulaal apologises...

The guy, Kavin wipes some of the colour from his face... and looks at her..

_OH EMM GEE its her... jiski talash thi woh khud aakhon k saamne haazir..._

"Doctor Sree..."

Her mouth is slightly hung open, her gulaal stricken face turns slightly pink which he doesn't notice...

"Shubhiii... oye yaha aao tho..."

"aayi mummaa..."  
she looks at him in disbelief and rushes from the spot and chides herself for her crazy imagination.

"tu bhi naa sree. Paagal hogayi hai. wo kavin yaha kaise aayega.. aur kyu aayega... uff...'

And she joins her mom and others for Pooja. The guy whom she bumped into just smiles...

"chalo... woh tho mujhe milgayi... woh bhi use jaga pe jaha meri maami rehti hai... ab Kolkata mei bohot mazaa aayega"

He smiles once more before making way to his maami's house.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:**

I was so so bsy and this is what I can manage. I will updt remaining stories too. But I'm afraid updts will be delayed. I mean my lappy has been troubling me a lot and my net connection is going awry and I'm bsy wid clg exams n stuff. So... sorry guys. Majburi hai...

**But yea I'm doing my best to give quick updts. Thnx and plz do rvw.**

**Sree n Roo.. **short hai na... sorry guys. But u understand my majburis well na... tho.. kaisa laga? Rvw mei bataana. Love ya guys :* happy Diwali :*

Nxt updts in serial order- LP, APH and Humsafars ;)


End file.
